La magia empieza con un beso
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: dos amigas y un sentimiento en comun
1. Ella

_**La magia empieza con un beso.**_

_Capitulo 1_

_Ella…_

El sol apenas cruzaba en el horizonte dando comienza a un nuevo día. Ella se levantaba de su lecho y caminaba hacia la cocina para calmar su creciente sed. Ella había vivido la más hermosa experiencia de toda su vida al lado de la persona que ella tanto amaba ahora. Su cuerpo desnudo aun conservaba el aroma de esa persona quien le hizo vivir tantas sensaciones tan placenteras que ni ella misma sabia que podía sentir. Su corazón aun latía con tanta fuerza, aun su respiración se agitaba al recordar lo sucedió esa noche y sonreía.

Ella ve la hora, aun era muy temprano y el deseo de volver al lado de la persona que le robo el corazón era imposible de domar. Volvía a la habitación, volvía a la cama, volvía a su lado.

Mientras la veía dormir ella jugaba con su cabello, dormía profundamente. Entonces comenzó a recordar todos los acontecimientos que llevaron a este momento tan especial, tan íntimo.

Mientras aquella persona quien dormía a su lado repetía el nombre de la persona que mas amaba entre sueños.

_-Sakura…_

Dos años antes

Una chica corría hacia la universidad a tomar una clase que no podía faltar, se había retrasado mucho por quedarse dormida viendo películas románticas. Sakura Kinomoto estudiaba en una prestigiosa universidad de la ciudad de Tokio. Con sus 18 años, cabellos castaños, ojos color esmeralda y delgada figura, le hacían tener éxito con los chicos pero ella no quería saber nada de ellos por ahora ya que a ella solo le interesaba sus estudios.

Sakura era divertida, buena amiga, muy sensible y de gran corazón pero despistada y muy atolondrada, y por eso siempre estaba tropezándose aun cuando ella fuera una buena deportista ya que se distraía con gran facilidad. Como esa mañana que por mirar un chico ella se estrellaba contra otra persona que caminaba por el lugar.

_-¡AY! ¡Dolió!...- dijo Sakura en el suelo_

_-¡Ten mas cuidado! ¿Quieres?- reclamo la persona que también yacía en el suelo_

_-¡Perdona!- se disculpaba Sakura mientras ayudaba a levantar a quién había tirado al piso_

Aquella persona con quien tuvo ese encuentro cercano era una hermosa jovencita, de delgada figura, cabellos oscuros que llegaban a su cintura, ojos color azul y una dulce expresión, la cual Sakura al verla no logro evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-¡No te preocupes! No me lastimaste- dijo esa chica mientras se arreglaba un poco –Parecía que llevabas prisa-_

_-Así es, es que… ¡LLEGARE TARDE!- grito Sakura al recordar la causa de su prisa_

Tomando los libros que había tirado, Sakura se apresura a llegar a aquella clase de la cual estaba retrasada dejando a una muy confundida chica en ese sitio, la cual solo atino a verla correr por los pasillos causándole una tenue risa.

La mañana había dejado pasar al mediodía, lo cual indicaba la hora del almuerzo. La mayoría de los estudiantes, que se encuentran dispersos por todo el lugar, tomaban sus alimentos mientras discutían lo visto en las clases.

Sakura se sentaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el patio de la universidad. Se disponía a disfrutar su comida cuando una figura se le acerco y le hablo dulcemente.

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo esa persona -¿Me recuerdas?-_

_-¡Hola!- respondió Sakura –Eres la chica con quien choque hoy-_

_-Así es y por equivocación tomaste uno de mis libros- dijo esa chica muy dulcemente_

_-¿En serio?- dijo Sakura sorprendida_

Casi inmediatamente revisa su bolso para ver que efectivamente tenía un libro de más. Con una expresión de vergüenza, Sakura regresa el libro a su dueña.

_-¡Discúlpame! ¡Me siento muy avergonzada!- decía Sakura haciendo muchas reverencias_

_-¡No te preocupes! ¡A cualquiera le pasa!- dijo ella muy alegremente_

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para corregir mi error?- pregunto Sakura_

_-¿Me dejas almorzar contigo?- pregunto esa chica con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios_

_-¡Claro! ¡Adelante!- respondió Sakura aliviada_

_-¡Soy Tomoyo Daidouji!- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura_

_-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto!- respondió Sakura a su nueva amiga_

_-¿Hace mucho estudias acá?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Este es mi primer año- respondía Sakura alegremente_

_-El mío también- decía Tomoyo_

_-¡Qué bien! ¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas!- dijo Sakura sonriendo_

_-¡Yo también! ¡Me alegra haberte conocido!- dijo Tomoyo respondiendo esa sonrisa_

Desde ese día Sakura y su nueva amiga Tomoyo se hicieron inseparables pero ninguna sabia que lo que el destino le deparaba para ambas.


	2. Viviendo juntas

_Capitulo 2_

_Viviendo juntas_

Varias semanas pararon de aquel encuentro accidentado para Sakura y Tomoyo pero al final, gracias a ello, se convirtieron en buenas amigas. Tanto así que ellas prometieron que las clases del segundo semestre la tomarían juntas ya que cursaban diferentes clases pero siempre encontraban la manera de verse y estudiar juntas.

Un día como tantos otros Sakura veía los anuncios en la cartelera de la universidad. Ella tenía un problema con su actual departamento ya que le subieron la renta sin previo aviso y necesitaba urgente un lugar donde vivir pues con lo que ganaba con su trabajo en una tienda de ropa en el centro de la ciudad no lograba lo suficiente para cubrir el gasto extra.

_-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Tomoyo al verla_

_-¡Hola Tomoyo! ¡Estoy en problemas!- respondió Sakura mientras veía la cartelera_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Tomoyo algo angustiada_

_-¡Debo mudarme urgente Tomoyo!- contestaba Sakura_

_-¿Por qué Sakura?- preguntaba Tomoyo_

_-Me subieron la renta y con lo que gano en mi trabajo no podré cubrir mis gastos- dijo Sakura a su amiga_

_-¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir a mi casa Sakura?- le propuso Tomoyo a su amiga en problemas –Tengo mucho lugar y vivo sola allí-_

_-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Sakura -¿No te causare mucha molestia?-_

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondía Tomoyo con una sonrisa –La casa es grande ¡Tu compañía será muy valiosa!-_

_-¡Gracias Tomoyo! ¡Salvaste mi vida!- grito Sakura al abrazarla_

_-Somos amigas ¿o no?- decía Tomoyo al ver la alegría de Sakura_

_-¡Las mejores!- respondía Sakura muy alegre_

El sábado de esa semana fue el día indicado para la mudanza de Sakura a la casa de Tomoyo. Ella se sorprendió mucho a ver que la casa de su amiga era semejante a una mansión. Ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, donde solo se tardaba 30 minutos hacia la universidad, era de dos pisos, con un gran patio que incluía una hermosa piscina. Sakura se sentía avergonzada con tal edificación, ella que solo venia con una maleta y varias cajas de embalaje, parecía que su vida era insignificante comparada con la de Tomoyo.

_-¡Que bueno que por fin llegaste Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo al recibirla en su hogar_

_-¿Todo esto es tuyo?- pregunto Sakura aun asombrada_

_-¡Así es! La compre cuando me inscribí en la universidad- dijo Tomoyo -¿Te gusta?-_

_-¡Es hermosa!- dijo Sakura -¡No me dijiste que tenias tanto dinero!-_

_-No me gusta alardear de ello además mi madre la pago pero pasa ya- respondía Tomoyo mientras tomaba la maleta de Sakura_

Tomoyo guía a su amiga hacia dentro de la casa y Sakura queda aun mas sorprendida por la belleza y elegancia del lugar, tanto por dentro y por fuera, la casa de Tomoyo era como sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Ambas amigas recorren la casa, llegando a una habitación donde Tomoyo había decidido que seria de Sakura. Aquella habitación era grande e iluminada, con grandes ventanales que daban hacia el patio del lugar. Al entrar Sakura quedo tan fascinada por la habitación que no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de su humilde origen.

_-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Tomoyo… esto es… enorme…- decía Sakura aun asombrada_

_-Me dijiste una vez que te gusta mucho los cuartos iluminados- dijo Tomoyo mientras recorría la habitación_

_-¡Pero aquí cae el departamento que vivía antes! ¡Y sobra espacio!- respondió Sakura_

_-¿En serio?- pregunto Tomoyo algo sorprendida -¡Esta es la habitación más chica de la casa!-_

_-Estas bromeando- dijo Sakura –Yo… no puedo aceptar todo esto-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Tomoyo -¿Acaso te ofendí?-_

_-No… pero no estoy acostumbrada esto…- decía Sakura al recordar su casa_

La familia de Sakura era de clase media, vivían en una pequeña pero confortable casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Al ver la diferencia entre Tomoyo y ella, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

_-Sakura, si te ofrecí la casa es por que eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga -¡Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal!-_

_-Lo se Tomoyo… gracias- dijo Sakura al escuchar esas palabras -¡Pero aun así insisto en compartir los gastos!-_

_-¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres comer algo?- decía Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa_

_-¡Claro! ¿Qué hay?- dijo Sakura sonriendo_

_-No se ¿veamos?- dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de Sakura_

Ambas amigas bajaron hacia la cocina. Así fue como ellas comenzaron a convivir en aquella casa.


	3. El cumpleaños de Tomoyo

_Capitulo 3_

_El cumpleaños de Tomoyo_

Ya casi un mes de que comenzara la convivencia entre Sakura y Tomoyo. Dicen que la mejor manera de conocer a alguien es viviendo con el y precisamente eso estaban haciendo, conociéndose.

A pesar que una persona venia dos veces a la semana para limpiar y ordenar, ambas chicas decidieron dividirse las tareas de la casa. Tomoyo era muy aplicada en cuanto la limpieza, se diría que casi era obsesiva con ella, en cambio Sakura, era algo desordenada. Siempre se le perdía algún objeto y siempre terminaba revolviendo todo hasta encontrarlo pero extrañamente eso a Tomoyo le divertía.

Una mañana, Sakura se levanto tan apresurada que se cayó de la cama. Su reloj despertador no funciono y bajo hacia la cocina repitiendo que llegaría tarde al trabajo. Tomoyo estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando escucho los gritos desesperados de su amiga Sakura.

_-¡AAAHHH! ¡Se me hace tarde!- grito Sakura entrando a la cocina_

_-¡Buenos días señorita Kinomoto!- dijo Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa -¿Deseas desayunar algo?-_

_-¡No, gracias! ¡Se me hace tarde para el trabajo!- decía Sakura mientras bebía apresuradamente un poco de leche_

_-Sakura, ¿hoy no es domingo?- pregunto Tomoyo -¿No es tu día libre?-_

Sakura quedo pensativa por lo dicho por su amiga, ve el calendario y descubre que era verdad, era domingo, su día de descanso.

_-¡Es verdad! ¡Que tonta soy!- decía Sakura tomándose la cabeza_

_-Tonta pero adorable- dijo Tomoyo riéndose suavemente_

Aquel comentario provoco un leve sonrojo en Sakura. No sabe porque pero Tomoyo siempre lograba hacerla sonrojar.

_-Entonces creo que me desayunare- dijo Sakura acercándose a la mesada de la cocina -¿Qué hiciste?-_

_-Hotcakes ¿quieres?- le ofreció Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios_

_-¡Claro! ¡Me encantan!- respondió Sakura aceptando la invitación_

Mientras ambas amigas desayunaban, Sakura ve nuevamente el calendario. Ella nota que es 3 de septiembre.

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Hoy es 3 de septiembre! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!- grito Sakura_

_-¿En serio? ¡Lo había olvidado!- respondió Tomoyo al ver el calendario_

_-¡Felicidades!- le dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba -¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?-_

_-Bueno… yo… nada en especial- respondió Tomoyo mientras volvía a beber su café_

_-¿Cómo que nada en especial? ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Hay que celebrar!- dijo Sakura _

_-Si pero… yo no acostumbro celebrarlo- decía Tomoyo_

_-¡Entonces déjamelo a mi!- dijo Sakura tomándole las manos a Tomoyo_

_-No te preocupes… es tu único día de descanso… aprovéchalo para hacer algo mejor- decía Tomoyo ante la insistencia de su amiga Sakura_

_-¡Eso hago! ¡Hoy celebraremos tu cumple juntas!- dijo Sakura sonriéndole_

Tomoyo al final se dio por vencida y dejo que Sakura fuese la anfitriona de su celebración. Sakura la llevo al parque de diversiones. Se montaron en todos los juegos y disfrutaron como unas niñas pequeñas. Fue una gran día que no olvidarían en mucho tiempo.

Casi había terminado el día y ambas regresaron a su hogar. Estaban muy agotadas pero felices por el día que disfrutaron juntas.

_-¡Que gran día! ¿No lo crees así Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura al entrar a casa_

_-Fue muy divertido… ¡Gracias Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo_

_-¡De nada! ¡Te lo merecías!- respondió Sakura sonriendo a su amiga_

Tomoyo se voltea rápidamente. Ella se sonrojo al ver a su amiga sonriendo pero ella no quería que ella la viese. Sakura le extraña pero no le pregunta, piensa que no es importante.

Era tarde y Tomoyo fue su habitación a dormir, Sakura salía del baño después de ducharse y toco la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo para decirle que el baño estaba listo. Cuando Sakura toca la puerta esta se abre sin querer justo en el mismo momento que Tomoyo estaba desnuda del dorso para arriba y solo se cubría sus partes intimas con una delicada prenda íntima y sobre su cabeza estaba su blusa entre sus manos así que ella no podía cubrir nada.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un momento completamente coloradas de vergüenza hasta que Sakura cerró lentamente la puerta y se encerró en su cuarto.

Sentía caliente su rostro y su corazón latía fuertemente ¿Por qué me paso esto? ¿Por que me ruborice? Se lo preguntaba muchas veces.

Esa noche no pudo dormir...


	4. La invitación

_Capitulo 4_

_La invitación._

Sakura se encontraba sentada en un banco de una plaza cercana a la universidad, miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche del cumpleaños de Tomoyo aun estaba fresco en su mente. A pesar que pasaron varios días no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar a su amiga tal como llego al mundo. Se preguntaba por que tuvo ese efecto con ella.

Trataba de calmarse cuando un chico se le acerco.

_-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estas?- saludo aquel chico_

_-Este... bien ¡Gracias!- respondía Sakura _

Kevin era apuesto, buen estudiante y capitán del equipo de fútbol, por lo que era muy popular entre las chicas. También eso le hizo ganar fama de mujeriego e irresistible pero con Sakura eso no servia. Como ella siempre lo rechazo, el quedo con la sangre en el ojo, iba a demostrar que podía conquistar a cualquier chica y Sakura no seria la excepción.

_-Sakura, tengo dos entradas para el recital de "L'ArcenCiel" de esta noche y no tengo con quien ir ¿Irías conmigo?- pregunto Kevin entusiasmado_

_-Sabes que esas cosas no me interesan Kevin- contestaba Sakura _

_-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Te vas a divertir! ¿Qué dices?- Kevin insistía_

_-Déjame pensarlo- decía Sakura _

_-OK, te doy mi número de celular para que me confirmes- dijo Kevin entregándole un papel con su numero de teléfono escrito en el_

_-¡No te prometo nada!- dijo Sakura al recibir el papel de Kevin_

_-¡Espero tu respuesta!- decía Kevin al despedirse_

Así Kevin se perdió de vista. Para Sakura el era un tipo insoportable, así que ella no pensaba aceptar esa invitación. Guardo el papel en un bolsillo y tomo rumbo a su hogar.

Al llegar allá encontró a Tomoyo leyendo un libro bajo la sombra del árbol del patio de su casa. Hacia un inusual calor a pesar de ser mediados de Septiembre.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Que buen que volvieras! ¿Ninguna novedad?- dijo Tomoyo al verla llegar a su amiga_

_-¡Hola Tomoyo! No paso nada importante. ¿Qué lees?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Se titula "De amor y de sombras", me parece interesante- contesto Tomoyo_

_-Hace calor ¿Quieres tomar un helado?- dijo Sakura_

_-¡Me encantaría!- decía Tomoyo aceptando la invitación con una dulce sonrisa_

Al ver a su amiga sonreír Sakura se sonrojo de nuevo, ella no entendía como Tomoyo lograba hacerle eso, ¡ningún chico lo había logrado y ella lo hacia con una gran facilidad! Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, solo movía la cabeza hacia un costado tratando de que no la viera. "Quizás se mi imaginación" repetía.

Fueron a una heladería cercana y ambas hirieron un cono de fresa, mientras lo tomaban se sentaron en una banca cercana a la sombra de un gran roble. No dijeron ni una palabra por varios minutos hasta que Tomoyo decidió quebrar ese silencio.

_-Te noto muy callada ¿Te ocurrió algo Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo algo preocupada_

_-¿Qué? Nada, nada ¡Es tu imaginación!- respondió Sakura algo sorprendida por la pregunta_

_-Es solo que te he notado distante...- dijo Tomoyo_

_-Es solo que... ¡Un chico me invito a salir hoy!- respondía Sakura a su amiga_

_-¿Piensas aceptar su invitación?- pregunto Tomoyo intrigada por lo ocurrido_

_-Creo que no... No me gusta mucho ese tipo- dijo Sakura_

_-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de el?- preguntaba Tomoyo_

_-Tiene fama de mujeriego ¡Además lo encuentro muy insoportable!- decía Sakura al pensar en Kevin_

_-¿Sabes que creo? Siempre estas a la defensiva, quizás sea una gran persona. Solo dale una oportunidad- le decía Tomoyo a su amiga_

_-Tomoyo, ¿Quieres que salga con el?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Solo quiero que te diviertas un poco ¡Te hace falta!- dijo Tomoyo_

_-¿Y tú?- pregunto Sakura_

_-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa_

Durante toda esa tarde Sakura pensó que debía hacer, si aceptaba o no esa invitación. Recordaba las palabras de Tomoyo, que siempre estaba a la defensiva, quizás tenia razón, una noche de diversión seria bueno para ella. Llamo a Kevin y acepto la invitación.


	5. Beso robado

_Capitulo 5_

_Beso robado_

Esa noche Kevin pasó a buscar a Sakura por su casa cerca de las 9 de la noche, ella se vistió informal pero elegantemente para esa ocasión, cuando bajo de su cuarto Tomoyo la esperaba en la sala.

_-Te ves hermosa- decía Tomoyo al verla_

_-¡Gracias Tomoyo! ¿Segura que estarás bien sola esta noche?- dijo Sakura _

_-¡Completamente! ¡Ve! ¡Diviértete!- dijo Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa_

_-¡OK! Cualquier cosa llámame al celular- dijo Sakura antes de irse_

_-¡De acuerdo!- afirmo Tomoyo_

Media hora después llegaron al lugar del recital, un club nocturno llamado _"Siglo XXI" _el mas popular de la ciudad. Kevin había conseguido muy buenos lugares en un palco cercano al escenario, tenía buenos contactos y sabía aprovecharlos. Poco tiempo después el show comenzó, las fans gritaban mientras L'ArcenCiel cantaban sus más grandes éxitos y nuevas canciones de su más reciente disco. Pero cuando Kevin miro a Sakura, descubrió que ella lo miraba con indiferencia, se diría que estaba aburrida.

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Te aburres?- pregunto Kevin al verla_

_-Te dije que estas cosas no me interesaban, si quisiera escucharlos compraría un CD- respondió Sakura_

_-Creo que deberías disfrutarlo un poco, creí que te gustaban- dijo Kevin tratando de animarla un poco_

_-Esta bien, lo haré- respondió Sakura_

El show estaba muy avanzado, Kevin trataba de hacer mas amena la cita pero Sakura solo pensaba en Tomoyo, se preocupaba por ella ya que era su primera noche sola desde que decidieron vivir juntas. Es ese momento se excuso y fue al baño de damas, tomo su celular y llamo a casa.

_-Hola...- dijo Tomoyo al levantar el teléfono_

_-Tomoyo soy yo, Sakura- dijo Sakura al escuchar a su amiga_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-¿Esta todo bien? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sakura_

_-¡Estoy bien! ¡Todo esta en orden!- respondió Tomoyo_

_-Solo llamaba para saber- eso fue lo único que Sakura le vino a la mente_

_-Ya no preocupes por mi ¡Disfruta tu cita!- le decía Tomoyo_

_-Tomoyo, yo...- dudaba Sakura en seguir con la cita_

_-Estaré bien- dijo Tomoyo_

_-Nos vemos después...- respondió Sakura_

_-De acuerdo- dijo Tomoyo -Diviértete_

Sakura se quedo en el baño de damas, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada allí. "Diviértete", lo que le había dijo Tomoyo rondaba por su mente por Sakura pero ella volvía a preguntarse una y otra vez "¿Cómo hacerlo?" Poco después decidió salir del baño y volver con su cita pero cuando salio Kevin la estaba esperando, el show ya había terminado.

_-Tardaste demasiado ¡Ya acabo el show!- dijo Kevin reclamando su tardanza_

_-Perdóname, no me sentía bien- dijo Sakura excusándose_

_-¿Quieres ir a cenar?- pregunto Kevin_

_-No, gracias ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?- respondió Sakura muy cansada_

_-¡Claro!...- dijo Kevin algo molesto_

_-¡Gracias!- decía Sakura mientras caminaba a la salida del club_

En el camino de regreso Kevin trato inútilmente de entablar alguna conversación entre ambos, con la intención de encontrar algún punto en común el cual podría usar para acercarse a Sakura pero ella no pasaba de un "si" o "no", realmente esa cita fue un desastre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, de una ventana salía una luz. Ella pensó que Tomoyo estaba esperando su regreso, aquel pensamiento la emocionaba por dentro.

_-Sakura, quiero que sepas que tú me gustas mucho- decía Kevin acercándose a Sakura_

_-¿Para eso me invitaste a salir? ¿Para declarárteme?- dijo Sakura, ahora sabia la razón para esa invitación_

_-Solo quiero hacerte feliz- respondió Kevin_

_-No creo que seas la persona correcta para ello- decía Sakura_

_-Solo quiero una oportunidad ¡déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz!- Kevin trataba de convencer a Sakura de ser algo mas_

_-Lo siento, la respuesta es no- dijo Sakura rechazándolo_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay otro en tu vida?- Kevin quería una explicación_

_-Es solo que no puedo tener una relación si no siento nada por ti- Sakura le explico el porque_

_-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero te demostrare que soy el hombre de tu vida!- dijo Kevin dando a entender que no se daría por vencido_

_-¡Has lo que quieras! ¡Adiós Kevin!- dijo Sakura saliendo del auto_

Kevin se marcho a toda velocidad en su automóvil, todo lo que planeo se fue a la basura pero juro que no se rendiría si pelear.

Al entrar Sakura vio a Tomoyo en el sofá, estaba dormida y el televisor encendido solo mostraba lluvia, Sakura estaba en lo correcto, la había estado esperando. Sin hacer ruido tomo una cobija y la cubrió en ella. Sakura observaba fijamente el rostro de su amiga a la vez que sentía su perfume, el sutil aroma de rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo hizo que todos los pensamientos de Sakura se evaporaban en el aire y provoco que hiciera lo más impensado en ella: acerco sus labios con los de ella y robo un beso a su amiga.

Un bip emitido de su celular hizo reaccionar a Sakura que rápidamente se separo de ella. Corrió al baño y se lavo el rostro muchas veces, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Algo le ocurría con Tomoyo y eso le daba miedo...


	6. ¿Qué me esta pasando?

_Capitulo 6_

_¿Qué me esta pasando?_

Lo ocurrido aquella noche después de la cita con Kevin dejo a Sakura con un pensamiento que se negaba a salirse de su cabeza "¿Por que hice eso?" "¿Por que bese a Tomoyo?" trataba de buscar una respuesta pero no la encontraba.

Un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada tierna se acerca a Sakura a donde ella estaba sentada ya que la ve preocupada y confundida.

_-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Te ocurre algo malo?- pregunto aquel joven_

_-¿Qué? ¡Hola Shaoran!- respondió Sakura al verlo_

Shaoran Li era un joven estudiante de esa universidad, un año adelantado que Sakura, se conocieron cuando Shaoran estuvo a cargo de la organización de la fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos ya que el pertenecía al centro de estudiantes. El era bastante popular con las chicas pero igual como Sakura, Shaoran solo le interesaba los estudios.

_-¿Te ocurre algo Sakura? Te veo algo preocupada- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Este… No es nada Shaoran- respondió Sakura bajando la mirada_

_-¿Quieres contarme?- dijo Shaoran sentándose a su lado_

_-Es que… yo… estoy confundida Shaoran- dijo Sakura minutos después_

_-¿Por qué razón?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por alguien cercano a mí- se confesaba Sakura_

_-¿Lo conozco?- dijo Shaoran por curiosidad_

_-No, no la conoces- dijo Sakura_

_-¿Y por que crees que sientes algo por esa persona?- preguntaba Shaoran_

_-Es que he estado pensando mucho en ella- respondía Sakura –Además cada vez que la veo me sonrojo solo al mirar su rostro-_

_-Parece que te estas enamorando- dijo Shaoran al verle la cara a Sakura_

Ese comentario provoco el asombro de Sakura ¡Shaoran había dado en el clavo! "¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Tomoyo? ¿Cómo podía ser?" repetía esas palabras una y otra vez, lo único que sabía es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella...

_-No… ¡No puede ser!- dijo Sakura negándose a esa idea_

_-Como digas pero yo hablaría con esa persona- sugirió Shaoran mientras le levantaba de donde estaba sentado_

_-¿Y si se enoja conmigo?- pregunto Sakura algo asustada_

_-Si dice ser amigo tuyo lo comprenderá- respondió Shaoran mientras se alejaba de Sakura –Tengo que tomar una clase ¡Nos vemos Sakura!-_

Sakura veía como su amigo Shaoran se alejaba de ella hacia los edificios de la universidad. Ella se quedo mucho tiempo pensando lo que había hablado con el, si el tuviera razón y ella estaba enamorándose de Tomoyo debía hacer algo.

Debía sacársela de su mente pero eso no seria tan fácil como se había imaginado. Esa tarde Sakura regresaba a casa y al entrar encontró a Tomoyo que preparaba la cena.

_-¡Bienvenida Sakura!- saludo Tomoyo al verla llegar a Sakura_

_-¡Hola Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces cocinando?- pregunto Sakura –A mi me tocaba hoy cocinar-_

_-Perdona pero tenia ganas de hacerlo hoy- respondió Tomoyo mientras continuaba cocinando_

_-¡Que bien huele eso!- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo_

_-¿Quieres probar un poco Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa_

_-¡Me encantaría!- respondió Sakura_

Tomoyo tomo un poco de la deliciosa cena que ella preparaba y se la ofrece a su amiga. Sakura la recibió con gusto, Tomoyo tenía un buen toque para la cocina y si bien ella también cocinaba bien le gustaba más lo que Tomoyo preparaba.

_-¡Esta rico!- dijo Sakura mientras lo saboreaba_

_-¡Gracias Sakura!- le decía Tomoyo agradeciéndole con una dulce sonrisa_

En ese instante Sakura se queda mirando fijamente a su amiga. Siempre la considero una bella chica y le gustaba verla con esa sonrisa tan dulce que ella le regalaba siempre. De pronto sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se agitaba y un intenso calor comenzaba a recorrer su pecho mientras no quitaba la mirada a su amiga.

En ese momento comenzó a entenderlo, Tomoyo su amiga era la culpable. Comenzó a entender que lo que sentía por su amiga ya no era simple amistad, era algo mas. Y lo peor Tomoyo lo noto.

_-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-No, nada ¿Por qué le preguntas?- pregunto Sakura confundida por la pregunta de su amiga_

_-Es que te pusiste colorada ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Tomoyo preocupada_

_-No me ocurre nada, debe ser el calor ¡Tomare una ducha!- dijo Sakura_

_-¡De acuerdo pero no tardes! ¡Esto casi esta listo!- dijo Tomoyo mientras continuaba cocinando_

_-¡Esta bien! ¡No tardo!- dijo Sakura antes de salir de la cocina _

Inmediatamente Sakura se encierra en su habitación dejando a su amiga en la cocina. Ella solo podía abrazar fuertemente su almohada mientras repetía:

"_¡Debo sacármela de mi corazón!"_


	7. Lo intente evitar y no pude… perdóname

_Capitulo 7_

_Lo intente evitar y no pude… perdóname_

Los días pasaron, Sakura trataba de seguir adelante con su rutina pero no podía. Empezaba a darse cuenta que Shaoran tenia razón, se estaba enamorando de Tomoyo y no podía evitarlo. Disfrutaba cada momento que estaba con ella, la miraba cuidar sus plantas que tenia en el jardín, se sonrojaba con facilidad con cada sonrisa. Sakura tenía miedo, miedo de lastimar a su mejor amiga, de perder su gran amistad pero sus pensamientos eran solo para ella, para Tomoyo.

Empezó a tratar de evitar estar cerca de ella, tenia la esperanza de que todo ese sentimiento fuese pasajero pero cuando se vive en el mismo techo eso es algo difícil de lograr. Tomoyo se daba cuenta de la actitud de su amiga y no podía evitar estar triste por eso.

_-Sakura ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Tomoyo preocupada_

_-¿Qué? ¡No me ocurre nada!- contesto Sakura algo nerviosa_

_- Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?- Tomoyo volvía a preguntar_

_-¡No tengo ganas de hablar ahora! ¡Déjame tranquila!- contesto Sakura casi gritando_

_-Tú nunca actuaste así Sakura ¿Qué te ocurrió?- dijo Tomoyo casi llorando –Si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar, dímelo-_

Sakura vio como lagrimas caían de los hermosos ojos azules de su amiga. En aquel momento Sakura se odio a si misma, le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la persona que mas le importaba ahora. Se sentía la peor de las basuras.

_-Tomoyo… yo… lo siento pero nadie puede ayudarme- dijo Sakura dándole la espalda a Tomoyo –Creo que será mejor que busque otro lugar en donde vivir-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te ofendí en algo?- dijo Tomoyo al escuchar a Sakura_

_-¡No! ¡Nunca!- dijo Sakura sorprendida por la pregunta_

_-¿Entonces… por qué?- dijo Tomoyo llorando_

_-Porque… me enamore…de ti…-_

Sakura voltea su rostro un momento, tenia miedo de la reacción de su amiga ante tan grande confesión y su miedo se justifico. Vio como Tomoyo la miraba con asombro mezclado con miedo y enojo, su mirada ya no era tierna, había perdido su brillo habitual. Sakura había comprendió que había perdido a su mejor amiga.

_-¿Lo dices en serio?...- pregunto Tomoyo alejando su mirada de Sakura_

_- Lo intente evitar y no pude… perdóname- respondió Sakura antes de subir a su cuarto –Me iré mañana-_

No se supo cuanto tiempo Tomoyo estuvo sentada en el salón de su casa, mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana buscando una explicación de lo que había pasado ese día. Mientras Sakura en su cuarto lloraba sentada sobre la orilla de su cama, lloraba por Tomoyo, y lloraba por ella también.


	8. Amor infinito, corazones distantes

_Capitulo 8_

_Amor infinito, corazones distantes_

Y como lo había prometido, Sakura preparo todo para marcharse. Esa mañana no hablo con Tomoyo, no bajo a desayunar y no la culpaba. Se iría sin despedirse, así seria mas fácil, menos doloroso. Sakura sentía que era mejor así.

Los días pasaron, se convirtieron en semanas. Ese tiempo fue terriblemente doloroso tanto para Sakura como para Tomoyo, ambas trataban de evitarse, de no estar juntas pero a la distancia ambas se veían, con tristeza en sus ojos.

También las cosas no le iban bien a Sakura tanto en los estudios como en lo laboral. Su rendimiento académico había bajado demasiado, tanto que podría perder el año entero y en su trabajo comenzó a perder concentración. Además Sakura solo había logrado conseguir un pequeño departamento algo alejado de la universidad. Era más pequeño que el que vivía antes de vivir junto a Tomoyo pero fue lo único que pudo conseguir con su dinero.

Uno de tantos días, un domingo, Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cama en su pequeño departamento. Un plato de comida a medio terminar estaba sobre la mesa. Desde que se separo de su amiga Tomoyo, Sakura no encontraba el rumbo de su vida. Solo se quedaba allí mirando a la nada y llorando. Lloraba mucho.

En ese momento tocaban a la puerta, Sakura casi por inercia se levanto y abrió la puerta sin preguntar. Quizás era su casera, una mujer de edad bastante molestosa que siempre venia a quejarse de algún motivo estupido. Pero al ver quien era se sorprendió.

_-¿Tomoyo…?- dijo Sakura sorprendida_

_-Hola… Sakura- dijo Tomoyo suavemente_

_-Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?...- pregunto Sakura confundida_

_-Yo… quería… hablar contigo- dijo Tomoyo bajando al mirada -¿Puedo pasar un momento?-_

_-Este… claro… pasa por favor- respondió Sakura invitándola a pasear_

Sakura no puede creerlo aun, Tomoyo estaba en su departamento pero ¿Por qué? Ella solo sabia que verla otra vez la hacia inmensamente feliz y a la vez muy triste.

_-Es… lindo tu departamento Sakura- dijo Tomoyo después de inspeccionarlo rápidamente_

_-Es chico pero es lo que puedo… pagar por ahora- respondió Sakura_

_-Ya veo…- dijo Tomoyo con tono triste_

_-¿A que debo tu visita?- pregunto Sakura temerosa de la respuesta_

_-bueno… yo, quería hablar contigo- dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia otro lado_

Sakura nota que Tomoyo ve aquel plato que estaba sobre la mesada, rápidamente lo toma y lo lleva a la pequeña cocina que Sakura tenia disponible en ese departamento.

_-Perdóname el desorden- dijo Sakura mientras lavaba el plato_

_-¿Estabas comiendo? Perdóname por interrumpir- dijo Tomoyo algo avergonzada_

_-No… esto es mi culpa ¡Soy muy desordenada!- dijo Sakura tratando de que Tomoyo se sintiera mejor_

Cuando estaba terminando de limpiar todo, Sakura siente una respiración en su espalda. Tomoyo se acerco suavemente y se apoya en la espalda de Sakura. Sakura sentía su calor recorrer su cuerpo y la dejaba inmóvil, incapaz de efectuar algún movimiento.

_-Te extraño Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo en un susurro_

_-Tomoyo… yo… también te he extrañado- le dijo Sakura sin verla_

_-¿Por qué no regresas conmigo?- pregunto Tomoyo apoyando su frente en la espalda de Sakura_

_-Yo… no puedo…- dijo Sakura al recordar lo que paso antes –No quiero lastimarte mas…-_

_-Pero así… ahora me lastimas mas…- dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a llorar_

_-Tomoyo… yo... no quería…- dijo Sakura antes de que un escalofrió la interrumpiera_

Sakura jamás pensó que eso ocurriría, Tomoyo su amiga, le estaba besando el cuello. Eran besos dulces y suaves cerca de la nuca. Con cada uno de ellos Sakura se estremecía más y mas, llegando un instante de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por esas excitantes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

_-Tomoyo… no… -decía Sakura entre caricia y caricia_

_-Sakura… te amo…- dijo Tomoyo en un susurro_

Sakura la miro sorprendida, ¿será verdad lo que dijo? ¿La amaba?, ella voltea a verla y encontró sus ojos mirándola fijamente. Esos ojos reflejaban tristeza pero una dulzura tan cautivante que Sakura se perdió en ellos. Lentamente se acerco al rostro de Tomoyo y le beso los labios. Aquel beso fue el mas dulce que Sakura había sentido, Tomoyo le correspondía tan dulcemente que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

_-Tomoyo… yo no…- dijo Sakura siendo interrumpida por Tomoyo_

_-No digas nada…- dijo Tomoyo colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Sakura_

Y así paso, en un instante se encontraron ambas sobre la cama, se besaban apasionamente como si no hubiera mañana. Solo querían amarse, solo eso les importaban ahora. Cuando Sakura se doy cuenta ya no había ropa entre ellas, nunca se subiera imaginado antes que compartiría ese momento tan íntimo con Tomoyo. La amaba y quería demostrárselo con fuego y pasión. Se amaron hasta el cansancio.

Pero tiempo después, Sakura al despertar descubrió que Tomoyo no estaba, se había ido. En su lugar encontró una carta. Al leerla su felicidad volvió a desaparecer.


	9. Debo seguir adelante…

_Capitulo 9_

_Debo seguir adelante…_

Y así paso, en un instante se encontraron ambas sobre la cama, se besaban apasionamente como si no hubiera mañana. Solo querían amarse, solo eso les importaban ahora. Cuando Sakura se do cuanta ya no había ropa entre ellas, nunca se subiera imaginado antes que compartiría ese momento tan intimo con Tomoyo. La amaba y quería demostrárselo con fuego y pasión. Se amaron hasta el cansancio.

Pero tiempo después, Sakura al despertar descubrió que Tomoyo no estaba, se había ido. En su lugar encontró una carta. Al leerla su felicidad volvió a desaparecer.

"_Sakura:_

_Perdona por todas las molestias que te cause, cuando llegue a esta ciudad no sabia que seria de mi futuro pero al conocerte pensé que tendría esperanza en un mañana mejor y sin querer me enamore de ti._

_Ahora comprendo que todo fue una equivocación, nuestros mundos son completamente distintos y jamás podrían juntarse, te pido perdón por amarte sin merecerlo._

_Me despido con la esperanza que algún día nos volveremos a ver._

_Tuya para siempre…_

_Tomoyo"_

Sakura tomo esa carta entre sus manos y con fuerza la arrugo. Por un momento pensó que todo estaría bien, que viviría con la persona que tanto amaba pero sus sueños volvieron a caer para morir sin remedio.

Pasaron los meses y se convirtieron en dos años. El mundo sigue girando y Sakura debió continuar viviendo aunque se le había hecho muy difícil.

Sakura había caído en una gran depresión a causa de que Tomoyo se había alejado de ella. Lloro mucho cuando se entero que Tomoyo había abandonado la universidad y se había marchado de la ciudad. A partir de ese día, todo se le complico a la pobre Sakura. Perdió su trabajo, bajo su desempeño en sus estudios y casi queda en la calle. Hubiera sido el fin de ella si no fuese por la invalorable ayuda de Shaoran.

Shaoran y ella se volvieron inseparables, Sakura sentía que Shaoran era el apoyo que ella necesitaba para superar ese dolor que llevaba con el alma y con el tiempo le tomo mucho cariño.

Así que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en novios y se habían comprometidos en matrimonio. Shaoran era feliz y Sakura… bueno, estaba tranquila.

_-Sakura ¿Cuándo estará listo el vestido de novia?-pregunto Shaoran algo ansioso_

_-Mañana voy a buscarlo ¡No te desesperes Shaoran!- dijo Sakura riéndose un poco de su novio_

_-Es que queda solo una semana y aun queda mucho por preparar: la cena, alquilar el salón, el viaje de la luna de miel…- dijo Shaoran tratando de recordar que más le faltaba_

_-Si lo se amor pero eso se esta encargando mi hermano así que trata de calmarte ¿Quieres?- respondió Sakura_

_-¡Ah si! Hoy tengo mi despedida de soltero- dijo Shaoran_

_-¿Así que te vas de parranda?- decía Sakura con la mirada picara_

_-Yamazaki la preparo ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿No la tendrás tu despedida?- pregunto Shaoran picadamente_

_-Mañana la tendré, Naoko me la preparo… debía ser sorpresa- respondió Sakura algo pensativa_

_-Disfrútala mucho Sakura, ya que tendremos una semana ocupada- decía Shaoran mirando a su novia -¡Nos vemos mañana!-_

_-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Sakura de su amado Shaoran_

Sakura le sonrió a su novio hasta que el se perdió de vista. Entonces ella se dirigió a su departamento, el mismo que ocupo desde que Tomoyo se fue de la ciudad y de su vida. Ella se recuesta sobre su cama y toma un libro que su velador. En el saca una foto algo arrugada, en ella esta junto con Tomoyo. Aquella foto había sido tomada cuando vivían juntas y no habían surgido los problemas que las separaron. Ella no se lo había dijo a Shaoran pero todavía la amaba.

_-¿Dónde estas Tomoyo? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?...- se decía mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla –Aun te amo pero debo seguir adelante… debo arrancarte de mi corazón… debo olvidarte-_

Mientras tanto un avión arribaba a la ciudad, una chica volvía a la ciudad esperando no ser descubierta, esperando no volver a ver a Sakura.


	10. Por desgracia, el mundo gira

_Capitulo 10_

_Por desgracia, el mundo gira aunque no estés…_

Otro día comenzaba y todavía faltaba mucho por hacer antes de la boda. Sakura se preparaba para ir a buscar el vestido de novia cuando Naoko llego a su departamento.

_-¡Buen día Sakura!- dijo Naoko alegremente_

_-¡Buen día Naoko! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Sakura a su amiga_

_-Solo venia a avisarte que esta noche te haremos la despedida de soltera- decía Naoko_

Naoko Yanagisawa conoció a Sakura poco después de que conociera a Tomoyo. Naoko se volvió una buena amiga después de que Sakura se separara de ella y junto a Shaoran fue quién la saco de su depresión.

_-Naoko, te dije que no era necesario- decía Sakura algo molesta con esa despedida_

_-Pero es una tradición además todas las chicas te esperan- decía Naoko tratando de convencerla de nuevo_

_-¿Van todas?- pregunto Sakura_

_-¡Si! ¡Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, Kaho, Nakuru y por supuesto yo!- dijo Naoko alegremente_

_-Esta bien… ¿A que hora es?- preguntó Sakura dándose por vencida_

_-A las 10 de la noche ¡Yo te vengo a buscar!- respondió Naoko_

_-¡De acuerdo Naoko!- dijo Sakura_

_-Entonces ¡Nos vemos esta noche!- decía Naoko antes de irse del departamento de Sakura_

Sakura suspiró y salio hacia la tienda donde le estaban confeccionando el vestido de novia.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, en el edificio central de la compañía de juguetes Daidouji & CIA. Sonomi Daidouji recibe una vista de alguien muy querida por ella y que hacia tiempo no veía, a su hija Tomoyo.

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Hija! ¡Que bueno es verte!- decía Sonomi al abrazar a su hija_

_-¡También me alegra mucho verte mamá!- respondía Tomoyo_

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje desde Estados Unidos?- pregunto Sonomi mientras se sentaban en el sofá_

_-Bien, sin ningún problema mamá- respondía Tomoyo mientras miraba el suelo_

_-Hija… hacia tiempo que quería preguntarte la razón de tu repentino viaje a Estados Unidos, al rancho de nuestra familia ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- preguntó Sonomi aquello que Tomoyo se negaba a responder_

_-Mamá… yo… por favor, no me preguntes eso- respondía Tomoyo aun insegura de hablar_

_-Como desees pero te iba tan bien en la universidad y de repente te fuiste por dos años ¡Perdiste mucho hija!- dijo Sonomi al ver la actitud de su hija_

_-No tienes idea…- respondía Tomoyo casi susurrando –Si me disculpas, estoy cansada por el viaje así que iré a casa a dormir- dijo levantándose del sofá_

_-Esta bien, hablaremos después- dijo Sonomi muy triste por su hija _

Pero antes que Tomoyo se marchara de la oficina…

_-¡AH SI!- grito Sonomi –Si ves a tu amiga Sakura felicitarla por su próximo casamiento hija-_

"¿Sakura se casa?" Tomoyo no esperaba esa noticia, su corazón se rompía nuevamente. Su intención solo era ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo de estar separadas y enterarse de esa noticia le afectaba mucho. Aun amaba a Sakura, tanto como la primera vez que estuvieron juntas y ahora seria la mujer de alguien más… Quizás Sakura la había olvidado.

Poco después de pasar por la tienda de novias, Sakura caminaba por el parque donde se sentaría sobre una banca del lugar. Veía como las parejas de enamorados disfrutaban del hermoso día primaveral. Sakura lo odiaba.

Había pasado dos años y no olvidaba a Tomoyo, pero también la odiaba por irse de esa manera, sin explicación.

_-¿Sakura?- decía una tierna voz que le hablaba_

Sakura viro en dirección de donde la voz venia y vio nuevamente a ella, a su amada Tomoyo. Ella también camino sin rumbo y como si una fuerza misteriosa las uniera, ellas dos volvían a verse después de dos largos años.

_-¿Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura al verla_

_-Ha… pasado mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees así?- solo eso atino Tomoyo a decirle_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vienes ahora?- dijo Sakura con rabia -¿Vienes a lastimarme de nuevo?-_

_-¡No! ¡Jamás trataría de lastimarte!- dijo Tomoyo al escucharla_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste sabiendo lo que sentía por ti?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Yo… no… quería lastimarte, tenia miedo…- contesto Tomoyo bajando al mirada_

_-Yo… te espere mucho tiempo Tomoyo- dijo Sakura –Pero debía seguir adelante, porque por desgracia el mundo gira aunque no estés- _


	11. ¿Cómo te arranco de mi corazón?

_Capitulo 11_

_¿Cómo te arranco de mi corazón?_

Dos años ha pasado y el tan esperado encuentro ha ocurrido. Sakura y Tomoyo están frente a frente. Mucho sentimientos enfrentados, las mentes de ambas se encontraban muy confundidas, querían abrazarse y besarse pero el temor al rechazo las mantenía inmóviles. Además…

_-Yo… te espere mucho tiempo Tomoyo- dijo Sakura –Pero debía seguir adelante, porque por desgracia el mundo gira aunque no estés - _

_-Lo se… te felicito por tu casamiento- decía Tomoyo con un tono triste_

_-Gracias… supongo- respondió Sakura, no se esperaba esa respuesta_

_-¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunto Tomoyo después de un momento de silencio entre ambas -¿Lo conozco?-_

_-Se llama… Shaoran… Shaoran Li- respondía Sakura algo insegura_

Tomoyo conocía muy bien a quien seria el esposo de Sakura ya que ya había compartido clases con él como compañeros de estudios y sabía que él era un chico amable y bondadoso. Entendía el porque Sakura lo había elegido pero ella tenia que escuchar esa respuesta que tanto temía de labios de su amada. Debía realizar esa pregunta.

_-Y… ¿Lo amas?-_

Sakura que paralizada por la pregunta de Tomoyo. Ella sabia que sentía mucho cariño y respeto hacia Shaoran pero ¿en realidad lo amaba? Sakura siempre temió esa pregunta, era fácil mentirles a sus amigas y a ella misma con la respuesta pero con Tomoyo era diferente. Con ella no podía mentir.

_-Yo a Shaoran le tengo mucho cariño- respondió Sakura luego de un rato en silencio –El me ha ayudado mucho y se lo agradezco-_

_-Pero ¿Lo amas Sakura?- volvió a preguntar Tomoyo_

_-Yo…yo… - dudaba Sakura -¡No me preguntes eso Tomoyo!-_

_-Dime que lo amas y yo jamás volveré a tu vida- dijo Tomoyo_

_-No… no me hagas esto Tomoyo- dijo Sakura casi a punto de llorar_

_-Necesito escucharlo de tus labios- respondió Tomoyo -¿Lo amas?-_

_-Lo… amo… -dijo Sakura bajando la mirada_

_-Mientes Sakura… te conozco- dijo Tomoyo –Pero si eso quieres… te dejare en paz-_

_-Tomoyo…yo no quería…- dijo Sakura al ver que Tomoyo se alejaba de ella_

_-Adiós Sakura… - dijo Tomoyo sin verla a la cara_

Sakura no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, después de dos años volvía a ver a su amada Tomoyo y de repente volvía a perderla y esta vez parecía que era para siempre. Todos aquellos sentimientos que parecía que había dominado volvieron a invadirla. La amaba con toda el alma y el corazón y eso volvía a torturarla. Quería gritar, quería morir.

Eran casi cerca de las diez de la noche y Naoko llegaba al departamento de Sakura para ir a la despedida de soltera pero nadie respondía a la puerta. Naoko estaba preocupada por Sakura ya que temía que ella cometiera una locura, así que luego de un rato decidió entrar a ver y descubre que la puerta estaba abierta.

Al entrar observa que todas las luces estaban apagadas, estaba muy oscuro pero podía escuchar un llanto que provenía de la habitación de Sakura. Cuando corre a ver y enciende la luz, ve a su amiga llorando desconsoladamente con su rostro cubierto con sus manos.

_-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Naoko muy preocupada_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvió ahora?- decía Sakura entre llantos_

_-¿Quién? ¿Quién volvió?- pregunto Naoko_

_-Tomoyo, Tomoyo volvió- dijo Sakura aun llorando_

_-¿Tomoyo? Pero ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Naoko algo confundida_

_-¡POR QUÉ AUN LA AMO!- gritó Sakura desconsoladamente mientras la abrazaba_

_-¿La amas?- dijo Naoko al escuchar esa confesión_

_-¡La amo con todo mi ser pero la perdí de nuevo!- dijo Sakura casi sin saber lo que decía_

_-Sakura, yo no sabia eso- dijo Naoko –Entonces ¿Por qué te casaras con Shaoran?_

_-Para olvidarla… han pasado dos años y no he podido olvidarla- respondía Sakura llorando sin consuelo -¡Dios sabe cuanto he intentado olvidarla con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡¿CÓMO HAGO PARA ARRANCARLA DE MI CORAZÓN?!-_

Esa noche no salieron, Naoko se quedo al lado de Sakura abrazándola durante toda la noche hasta que cansada de llorar se quedaba dormida. Naoko no quería ver así a su amiga nunca mas, por eso había decidido ir a hablar con Tomoyo frente a frente.


	12. Una locura…

_Capitulo 12_

_Una locura…_

Parecía que todo en la vida de Sakura tomaba un rumbo seguro pero su pasado volvió a decir presente. Tomoyo regreso y al verla todos esos sentimientos que estaban dormidos en Sakura despertaron como una tormenta que amenazaba su existencia.

Después de una terrible noche, Sakura descansaba en su departamento. Mientras ahora que dormía profundamente, Naoko que la acompaño toda la noche, salía a buscar a Tomoyo, causa de los problemas de su amiga Sakura. Ella sabia que si había un lugar en donde podía saber de ella era en la empresa donde trabajaba su madre Sonomi.

Y como es tan impredecible el destino, Tomoyo que había ido a visitar a su madre para avisarle que volvía a viajar a Estados Unidos, se encontraron las dos chicas en la entrada de aquel edificio.

_-¡Tomoyo Daidouji!- dijo Naoko al verla salir -¿Me recuerdas?_

_-Si… ¿Acaso no nos vimos en la universidad?- contesto Tomoyo_

_-Así es, me llamo Naoko Yanagisawa- dijo Naoko muy seriamente_

_-¿En que te puedo ser útil?- pregunto Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa_

_-Se trata de Sakura Kinomoto- decía Naoko -¿Podemos hablar un momento?-_

_-Si… claro- dijo Tomoyo al escuchar a Naoko_

Mientras en el departamento de Sakura, ella se despierta de su sueño tan mal como cuando se durmió. Casi como un zombie ella camino hacia el baño y tras lavarse el rostro se miraba en el espejo. Ya no era la niña alegre que a todos divertía, su rostro reflejaba ese dolor que tenia en el alma. El dolor de amar a alguien y que no esté a su lado.

_-Lo siento Shaoran… creo que no podré casarme contigo…- se decía a si misma mientras tomaba entre sus manos un frasco con medicamentos_

En otro lugar, Tomoyo y Naoko tomaban un café mientras se disponían a conversar de un tema que las unía, Sakura.

_-¿Cómo esta Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo algo temerosa de la respuesta_

_-Esta muy mal y tu eres la responsable- decía Naoko –Yo ya se todo sobre ustedes-_

_-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Tomoyo_

_-Ella me lo contó- respondía Naoko –Sakura…te ama y esta sufriendo por ello-_

_-¿Esta…sufriendo?- esa noticia le a Tomoyo cayo como un balde de agua fría _

_-Así es ¡Ella sufre! ¡Y es tu culpa!- le grito Naoko a Tomoyo_

_-Yo… yo no quería…- dijo Tomoyo casi llorando -¡Nunca fue mi intención que ella sufriera!_

Al ver las lagrimas de Tomoyo brotar por sus ojos, Naoko sintió la sinceridad de quien hacia llorar a Sakura. Se trato de calmarse y seguir hablando con ella.

_-Tomoyo… ¿Qué sientes por Sakura?- pregunto tímidamente Naoko_

_-La amo…- respondía Tomoyo con la cabeza baja –La amo con toda el alma-_

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué no estas con ella?- pregunto Naoko_

_-Porque lo nuestro es imposible… ¡Nosotras no podemos estar juntas!- respondía Tomoyo viéndola a los ojos_

_-¿Por qué si ustedes se quieren?- pregunto Naoko algo molesta por la respuesta de Tomoyo -¿Sabes que Sakura se casara en menos de cinco días con Shaoran?-_

_-Lo se…- dijo Tomoyo bajando la cabeza_

_-Entonces ¿Dejaras que cometa el error mas grande de su vida por tu egoísmo?- dijo Naoko -¿Te rendirás así de fácil, sin luchar por su felicidad?-_

_-Lo siento… es lo mejor para ella- dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la mesa –Dile a Sakura que deseo que sea feliz-_

Naoko ve a Tomoyo irse de la cafetería sin entender la actitud de Tomoyo. Lo sentía por Shaoran pero sentía que Sakura debía estar con quien realmente amara.

Poco después, Shaoran visita a Sakura en su departamento preocupado porque ella no respondía sus llamados a su teléfono celular. Pero al tocar la puerta nota que esta abierta, así que pasa con un temor en su corazón ya que eso era inusual en Sakura.

_-¡Sakura! ¿Estas en casa?- decía Shaoran sin recibir respuesta_

Al entrar al cuarto de Sakura, Shaoran observa la escena más terrible de su vida. Sakura estaba recostada sobre su cama, boca abajo sin conciencia. El corre a su lado y encuentra tirado sobre el piso del cuarto un franco de medicamentos vacío y muchas pastillas desparramadas por todo el lugar. Shaoran trata de despertarla pero es inútil, Sakura se había intentado quitarse la vida con una sobredosis de medicamentos. Aun estaba con vida pero ella no respondía. Sakura estaba muriendo.


	13. El dolor del alma

_Capitulo 13_

_El dolor del alma_

Una ambulancia cruzaba la ciudad rápidamente llevando a Sakura, quien encontrada por Shaoran, había intentado quitarse la vida. Shaoran aun no entendía la razón que llevo a Sakura a tomar esa dura decisión. Solo comprendía que eso no debería estar pasando.

Al llegar al hospital central, los médicos hacen su mayor esfuerzo para salvarle la vida a Sakura mientras Shaoran esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera. Pasado un tiempo, Naoko llego al hospital avisada por los vecinos de Sakura que le dijeron lo que había ocurrido.

_-¡Shaoran! ¿Cómo esta Sakura?- Naoko corrió hacia el abrazándolo_

_-Aun no lo se, no ha salido ningún medico a darme una explicación- dijo Shaoran casi llorando_

_-Shaoran ¿Acaso es verdad?- pregunto Naoko temerosa_

_-Si…- asistió Shaoran con su cabeza –Ella…intento suicidarse…-_

_-¡OH, mi Dios! ¡Nunca debí dejarla sola!- grito Naoko -¿Por qué haría algo así?-_

_-¿No…lo se?... – respondió Shaoran casi llorando -¡Ella nunca había hecho algo semejante! ¿Por qué se trataría de quitar la vida?-_

Naoko empezó a pensar el porque Sakura había semejante locura y de pronto recordó a Tomoyo, de cómo Sakura se puso muy mal con su presencia. "¡Eso debía ser!" pensó ella.

_-Shaoran… necesito ir a ver a alguien ahora ¿Me avisas si sabes algo de Sakura?- dijo Naoko al cariz bajo Shaoran_

_-¡Claro! ¡No me moveré de aquí!- dijo Shaoran_

_-Entonces nos vemos después ¡No tardo!- decía Naoko al irse del hospital_

Naoko se dio cuenta el porque Sakura estaba en el hospital, Tomoyo. No le agradaba la idea pero si alguien podía ayudar a Sakura seria ella, así que corrió a buscarla. Pero al llegar a la compañía Daidouji S.A. se encontró que Tomoyo había partido al aeropuerto. Ella se disponía a viajar nuevamente hacia Estados Unidos para nunca más volver.

Mientras en el hospital, un medico le traía noticias sobre Sakura.

_-¿Algún familiar de Sakura Kinomoto?- pregunto el doctor al entrar a la sala_

_-Yo doctor, yo soy su novio- dijo Shaoran -¿Cómo se encuentra ella?-_

_-La verdad, muy delicada ya que tomo muchas pastillas- dijo el doctor mientras Shaoran bajaba la cabeza_

_-Se… ¿Se recuperara?- pregunto Shaoran con gran tristeza_

_-Es pronto para decirlo ahora, esta estabilizada pero no esta fuera de peligro, debemos esperar un tiempo mas- dijo el doctor –Lo lamento mucho-_

_-Gracias…por todo…- dijo Shaoran -¿Puedo verla?-_

_-Si pero solo unos minutos- decía el doctor mientras lo guiaba hacia la habitación de Sakura_

Al entrar al cuarto, Shaoran tuvo que enfrentarse a la mas terrible situación: ver a su novia entre tubos y maquinas mientras yacía inconsciente. El se acerco lentamente mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos por la impotencia de no poder ayudarla. Solo tenía una cosa en su mente "¿Por qué Sakura?"

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, Tomoyo esperaba el vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a Estados Unidos cuando el anunciador avisaba que el vuelo se retrasaría por motivos climáticos. Se acercaba una tormenta y los vuelos que se disponían a salir esperaban el visto bueno de la torre de control.

A su vez, Naoko corría contra reloj para poder evitar que Tomoyo se marchar y pudiera ver a Sakura nuevamente. Sabía que solo ella podía sacarla de ese mal momento vivido.


	14. Todo fue mi culpa…

_Capitulo 14_

_Todo fue mi culpa…_

Naoko se dirija apresuradamente hacia el aeropuerto para impedir que Tomoyo viajara hacia los Estados Unidos, la vida de Sakura dependía de ello. Sakura, destruida por la tristeza, había intentado quitarse la vida. Ahora estaba en el hospital entre la vida y la muerte.

Mientras tanto, ignorante de todo lo que ocurre, Tomoyo esperaba a la salida de su vuelo que estaba retrasado unas horas. Ella estaba sola, sentada en el hall del aeropuerto, inmersa en sus pensamientos y en ellos una sola persona… Sakura.

Y en el hospital, Shaoran estaba sentado en la sala de espera del establecimiento, esperaba que su Sakura se despertara, que todo esto que estaba pasado fuera solo un mal sueño. También estaban Meiling, quien era la prima de Shaoran, Rika y Chiharu que también estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga herida. Cuando una figura masculina irrumpe violentamente en la sala.

_-¡Li! ¡Te voy a matar!- gritaba ese chico mientras lo golpeaba a Shaoran en el rostro_

Todos los presentes vieron con asombro a Shaoran, que con la fuerza del golpe caía derribado por aquel chico, quien no era otro que Kevin, aquel que había salido con anterioridad con Sakura y aunque ella lo había rechazado, el no perdía las esperanzas de conquistarla.

_-¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!- grito Shaoran mientras se levantaba -¿Por qué lo hiciste Kevin?-_

_-¡Eres un imbecil Li!- grito Kevin mientras se abalanzo contra Shaoran -¿Cómo pudiste dejar que le pasara eso a Sakura?-_

_-¡Tú no sabes nada idiota!- grito Shaoran mientras se abalanzaba contra Kevin_

Shaoran y Kevin se tramaron en una pelea dentro del hospital. Al ver lo que pasaba, los médicos trataron de separarlos mientras las enfermeras llamaban a seguridad para poder controlar a los enfurecidos jóvenes que se enfrentaban por Sakura. Las amigas de ella trataban de explicar que todo este escándalo fue iniciado por Kevin quien fue llevado por los miembros de seguridad a la salida del hospital mientras Shaoran era calmado por Meiling para así evitar que no fuere expulsado de sanatorio.

Ya había pasado una hora, en el aeropuerto era anunciado el vuelo retrasado de Tomoyo. Al escuchar el anuncio Tomoyo se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su vuelo, cuando Naoko llegaba al lugar y comenzó frenéticamente la búsqueda de Daidouji. Poco antes que Tomoyo entrara a la zona de abordaje, Naoko le grita y corre hacia ella.

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Espera!- gritaba Naoko mientras corría hacia ella_

_-Naoko…- dijo Tomoyo algo sorprendida al verla -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Tomoyo… no te vayas…- dijo Naoko mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento_

_-Debo de hacerlo Naoko… no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba su equipaje_

_-¡Si te vas mataras de nuevo a Sakura!- grito Naoko al escucharla_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Tomoyo asustada_

_-Sakura esta en el hospital…- dijo Naoko -¡Sakura se muere!-_

Tomoyo deja caer su equipaje al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura se moría y ella huía nuevamente.

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Tomoyo con la voz quebrada_

_-Sakura…quizo quitarse la vida…- respondía Naoko con tono triste _

_-Pero… ¿Por qué haría semejante locura?- Tomoyo aun no lograba entender lo que pasaba_

_-Por ti…- dijo Naoko señalándola con la mirada –Sakura te ama y no pudo soportar el estar alejada de ti-_

_-Entonces…todo fue mi culpa…- dijo Tomoyo con la voz quebrada_

Una enorme tristeza se apodero del corazón de Tomoyo. Ella pensaba que todo era culpa suya, Sakura, la persona que mas amaba estaba muriendo por su culpa. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, se sentía el ser mas miserable de todo el planeta.

_-¡Tienes que ir con ella!- dijo Naoko mientras el tomaba la mano -¡Aun hay tiempo de hacer algo por ella!-_

_-Por favor amiga…llevame con ella- dijo Tomoyo entre llantos_

Naoko asistió y así juntas partieron hacia el hospital, esperando llegar a tiempo para ver a Sakura y con la esperanza de que ella con la ayuda de Tomoyo pueda salir de esta terrible situación en la que se encontraba metida.


	15. Te amo Sakura

_Capitulo 15_

_Te amo Sakura…_

Una enorme tristeza se apodero del corazón de Tomoyo. Ella pensaba que todo era culpa suya, Sakura, la persona que mas amaba estaba muriendo por su culpa. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, se sentía el ser mas miserable de todo el planeta.

_-¡Tienes que ir con ella!- dijo Naoko mientras el tomaba la mano -¡Aun hay tiempo de hacer algo por ella!-_

_-Por favor amiga…llevame con ella- dijo Tomoyo entre llantos_

Naoko asistió y así juntas partieron hacia el hospital, esperando llegar a tiempo para ver a Sakura y con la esperanza de que ella con la ayuda de Tomoyo pueda salir de esta terrible situación en la que se encontraba metida.

Tiempo después llegaron al hospital donde se encontraron a Rika y Chiharu con una expresión de preocupación pero no había señal de Shaoran.

_-Chicas… ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?- pregunto Naoko preocupada_

_-Naoko… ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- dijo Rika al ver a su amiga -¡Kevin vino y se peleo con Shaoran!-_

_-¿Kevin?- dijo Naoko sorprendida -¿Qué vino a hacer Kevin aquí?-_

_-Estaba enojado por lo que le paso a Sakura- dijo Rika –Le hecho la culpa a el por todo-_

_-Shaoran no tiene la culpa- dijo Tomoyo casi susurrando_

_-¿Tomoyo Daidouji?- dijo Chiharu al ver a Tomoyo -¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Yo… conozco a Sakura y cuando supe lo que le paso vine a verla… -respondió Tomoyo con tono triste_

_-Me alegra saberlo- dijo Chiharu –Estoy segura que se alegrara cuando te vea-_

_-Eso espero- susurro Tomoyo _

_-¿Y Shaoran?- pregunto Naoko_

_-Esta en la enfermería junto con Meiling- respondía Rika –Lo están curando por el golpe que recibió de Kevin-_

_-Y Kevin fue echado por los guardias de seguridad del hospital- dijo Chiharu -¡Ojala no vuelva mas!-_

_-¿Y saben algo de Sakura?...- pregunto Naoko_

Un silencio envolvió a las chicas, Chiharu y Rika se miraban y bajaban la mirada. Naoko y Tomoyo se miraron, ellas sin hablar una sola palabra supieron que Sakura aun estaba muy mal. Unas lagrimas caían de los ojos de Tomoyo, esta situación de dolía en el alma, se sentía culpable e impotente.

_-Chicas…- dijo Naoko rompiendo ese tétrico silencio_

_-Sakura aun no despierta, el doctor dice que aun esta en estado critico- dijo finalmente Rika_

_-¿Pudieron verla?- pregunto Tomoyo con tono triste_

_-Aun no nos dejan pasar a verla- respondió Chiharu _

Tomoyo, casi por inercia, camino hacia la sala donde yacía Sakura inconsciente. A través de la ventana de la sala de cuidados intensivos observo a su amada Sakura entre maquinas y tubos, y comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Naoko se le acerco a ella y se abrazaron, Tomoyo estaba destrozada.

_-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa!- decía Tomoyo llorando -¡Yo debería estar allí! ¡No ella!-_

_-No digas eso…- respondía Naoko –Ella se pondrá triste si te escucha-_

_-Ojala pudiera decirle que lo siento…que lamento todo lo que ocurrió- dijo Tomoyo aun abrazando a Naoko_

_-¿Y por que no se lo dices?- pregunto Naoko separándose de Tomoyo_

_-Pero… ¿podré hacerlo?- dijo Tomoyo algo sorprendida_

_-Entra rápido Tomoyo, yo te espero aquí- dijo Naoko guiñándole su ojo_

_-Gracias…- dijo Tomoyo para después entrar a la habitación de Sakura_

Lentamente Tomoyo se le acerca a su amada Sakura y se sienta aun lado de su lecho, ella yacía dormida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tomoyo toma la mano de Sakura y le da un dulce beso, no había dejado de llorar desde que entro pero trataba de ser fuerte por ella.

_-¡Perdóname Sakura…!- Tomoyo le dijo suavemente mientras sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro -¡Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte así! ¡Lo lamento mucho!-_

Tomoyo se le acercó a su rostro suavemente y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, y allí dejo salir de sus labios aquellas palabras que siempre estaban dentro de su corazón.

_-Te amo Sakura…-_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para estar con ella ya que estaba sin permiso de los médicos que la atendían, así que a pesar de su deseo de quedarse a su lado, Tomoyo salio de la habitación de Sakura sin antes decirle _"por favor, no te rindas…"_

Quizás haya sido un milagro o simplemente el poder del amor, pero Sakura lentamente abría los ojos. Sakura volvía a vivir…


	16. Lastima

_Capitulo 16_

_Lastima…_

Todas las personas que se interesaban por Sakura estaban esperando noticias de ella. Pero una persona entre ellas esperaba apartada de todos ellos, Tomoyo estaba sentada cerca de la sala de cuidados intensivos donde yacía Sakura, solo esperaba que ella se recuperada sin importar el tiempo que le llevase. Shaoran regresaba de ser atendido por el golpe que recibió de Kevin junto con Meiling.

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Llegaste por fin!- dijo Naoko alegremente -¿Cómo te encuentras?-_

_-Estoy bien amiga…- respondió Shaoran -¿Saben algo de Sakura?-_

_-Aun nada Shaoran- dijo Naoko _

_-Esta bien…- decía Shaoran cuando vio a Tomoyo que estaba allí también_

El se acerco a donde estaba Tomoyo, quien no noto la presencia hasta que le dirigió la palabra. Ella lentamente lo miro y casi llorando le saludo, ella presentía que el le echaría la culpa por lo ocurrido a Sakura.

_-Daidouji… ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!- dijo Shaoran con tono irónico_

_-Shaoran…por favor…- dijo Tomoyo con tono triste –No quiero causar problemas-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Daidouji?- pregunto Shaoran –Pensé que estabas en los Estados Unidos-_

_-Vine a visitar a mi madre y ya me iba del país cuando Naoko me contó lo de Sakura- contestaba Tomoyo_

_-Sakura…estuvo muy mal desde que te fuiste y aunque no me contó lo que le paso, se que tú tienes algo que ver con ello- dijo Shaoran algo molesto_

_-Si Sakura no te contó nada yo no tengo el derecho de decírtelo- dijo Tomoyo mientras veía hacia la habitación de Sakura –Creo que es mejor que ella te lo cuente todo- le decía mientras le voltea a verlo –Lo importante ahora es cuidar a Sakura ¿No lo crees así?-_

Shaoran miro hacia Sakura y lo pensó bien, se dio cuenta que Tomoyo tenia razón, lo mejor ahora era cuidar a Sakura. Después podrían aclarar sus diferencias.

Poco después, de la habitación de Sakura, los médicos que la atendían salían de allí y se dirigieron hacia Shaoran, Tomoyo y las demás chicas para informarles las últimas novedades sobre ella.

_-¡Tenemos buenas noticias!- dijo un medico –La señorita Kinomoto acaba de despertar-_

Todos al escuchar las buenas noticias les invadía la alegría, sobre todo a Shaoran y Tomoyo que sintieron que un gran peso se les quitaba de encima.

_-¿Podemos verla?- pregunto Rika_

_-No veo ningún problema, solo pasaran una persona por vez y estarán solo 5 minutos ¿OK?- respondía el medico_

Así todos se disponían para entrar a la habitación de Sakura. Primero entro Rika, luego Chiharu, después Meiling. Sakura al ver a sus amigas se alegraba y a la vez se entristecía ya que se sentía culpable de haberlas preocupado.

Después de un rato entro Naoko, dejando a Shaoran y a Tomoyo afuera esperando su turno. Tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo tenían miedo de enfrentar a Sakura, ellos creían que su presencia le causaría mas daño. Mientras tanto Naoko hablaba con Sakura.

_-¡Bendito susto nos diste Sakura!- dijo Naoko regañándola -¿Por qué hiciste esa locura?-_

_-Lo lamento… - dijo Sakura bajando la mirada -¿Cómo esta Shaoran?-_

_-Shaoran… el te encontró y ha estado muy preocupado por ti- decía Naoko _

_-Ya veo… - solo eso respondió Sakura, ella se sentía muy culpable_

_-Sabes…hay alguien mas que vino a verte- dijo Naoko tratando de animar a Sakura -¿Quieres saber quien es?-_

_-No… no quiero ver a nadie mas- dijo Sakura cabizbaja –Yo solo quiero estar a solas-_

_-¿Ni siquiera a Tomoyo?- le decía Naoko_

_-¿Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura al escuchar su nombre_

El corazón de Sakura volvía a acelerarse y solo fue el escuchar el nombre de la persona que mas quería. Sakura sintió felicidad al saber que Tomoyo estaba aquí pero también temor, temor en volver a perder su cariño y volver a que se le rompiera su corazón.

_-¿Deseas que pase a verte?- pregunto Naoko -¿O prefieres ver a Shaoran?-_

_-No… - Sakura volvía a temer –No quiero que me vean así-_

_-Pero si no los ves se preocuparán mas- decía Naoko -¿Aun así no quieres verlos?-_

_-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TENGAN LASTIMA!– grito Sakura llorando -¡QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN!-_

Aquel grito se escucho en todo el piso, Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se rompía a pedazos mientras Shaoran solo miraba al piso. Ellos jamás pensaron en tener lastima de Sakura pero ella ya no quería que las personas que mas amaba en el mundo se preocuparan mas por ella.


	17. Pase lo que pase

_Capitulo 17_

_Pase lo que pase…_

Ya había pasados varios días de aquel incidente que puso en riesgo la vida de Sakura, había sido trasladada a una habitación más cómoda. Ella se recuperaba físicamente pero no así emocionalmente. Se sentía dolida, decepcionada, confundida, triste.

Sakura se sentía realmente mal, creí que había traicionado la confianza de sus amigas, de Shaoran, de Tomoyo. Lo único que hacia cuando estaba a solas era llorar, llorar interminablemente. Mientras afuera de su habitación esperaban Shaoran y Tomoyo, quizás ellos no llegarían a ser amigos ya que ambos amaban a la misma mujer pero también compartían aquel dolor que solo aquellas personas que sufren la perdida de un ser querido pueden entender.

En su mente Tomoyo trataba de repasar aquellos acontecimientos que llevaron a esta situación. Se sentía culpable de todo ello y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo evitaría todo ese sufrimiento para su amada Sakura.

En tanto Shaoran solo miraba a Sakura desde la ventana, su frustración creía cada minuto, en momentos el creía que todo lo dicho por Kevin era verdad, que no fue capaz de cuidar de Sakura como debiera. Ya casi eran las once de la noche, su prima Meiling trataba de convencerlo para que regresara a casa para descansar.

_-¡Por favor Shaoran, debes dormir un rato!- decía Meiling_

_-¡No! ¡No quiero dejar sola a Sakura!- respondía Shaoran_

_-¡Sakura esta bien cuidada por los médicos de este hospital!- decía Meiling –Si no duermes un poco te enfermaras y eso a Sakura la pondrá mas triste-_

_-Pero…- decía Shaoran aun dudando_

_-Deberías hacerle caso- dijo Tomoyo al escucharlos –Ve a descansar un poco, Sakura diría lo mismo-_

_-Esta bien…- dijo Shaoran resignado -¿Y tú Daidouji?-_

_-Yo me quedare un rato mas- dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a Sakura por el cristal –Cuando tú regreses, yo iré a descansar-_

_-¿Estas segura Daidouji?- preguntaba Shaoran aun dudando de irse_

_-Si… lo importante es cuidar de Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a los ojos a Shaoran_

La sinceridad de la mirada de Tomoyo le basto a Shaoran para irse a su hogar con mas tranquilidad, confiaba que si algo ocurría, ella le avisaría de inmediato. Así Shaoran se fue a su casa acompañado por Meiling.

Tomoyo se quedo allí, a un lado de la habitación de Sakura, cuidándola y rezando por su recuperación.

Unas horas pasaron desde que Shaoran se había marchado del hospital, Tomoyo entro a la habitación de Sakura mientras esta dormía. El deseo de verla pudo más que ella, y se le acercaba cuidadosamente para no despertarla.

Tomoyo se sentó a un lado de donde Sakura descansaba, su rostro reflejaba una paz y tranquilidad que hacían difícil creer que hacia poco tiempo su vida peligraba.

Amanecía y Sakura despertaba de su profundo sueño, aun se sentía cansada y fastidiada de estar internada. Mientras ella se trataba de acomodar en su cama ve a Tomoyo que estaba dormida, apoyada sobre la orilla de su cama, la había cuidado toda la noche. Un calido sentimiento invadía a la sufrida Sakura y con mucho cariño acariciaba los largos cabellos oscuros de su Tomoyo, quien al sentir eso despertaba bruscamente.

_-Buenos días… - decía Sakura sonriéndole_

_-Buenos… días…- respondía Tomoyo algo sorprendida -¿Cómo estas Sakura?-_

_-Bien… - dijo Sakura bajando la mirada –Perdóname…-_

_-No Sakura… tú perdóname a mi- dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba –Te hice sufrir demasiado ¡Lo siento!-_

_-Tomoyo yo… - decía Sakura –Aun te amo…-_

Tomoyo se le acerco hasta que su rostro y el de Sakura casi no había distancia entre ambos, Sakura miro directamente a los ojos de su amada y volvía a reflejarse en ellos, alguna vez escucho de su padre de que si alguna vez una persona podía ver su reflejo en el mar seria la persona mas afortunada del mundo y así se sentía ahora, la persona mas afortunada del mundo. Y ambas se besaron, fue un beso dulce y tierno que aunque duro unos segundos para ellas duro una eternidad.

Cuando se separaron, aun con sus ojos cerrados, Sakura escucha las más hermosas palabras que salían de los labios de Tomoyo.

_-Yo también te amo Sakura-_

En ese momento Tomoyo de dirigía hacia la puerta mientras Sakura trataba de calmarse después de ese tierno momento, entonces la miro antes de salir y le hizo una promesa:

_-Pase lo que pase, siempre te amare y te cuidare Sakura, siempre-_

Sakura la vio salir y sonreía, parecía que al fin su corazón volvía a latir con más fuerzas que nunca.


	18. ¿Shaoran o Tomoyo?

_Capitulo 18_

_¿Shaoran o Tomoyo?_

Sakura salía del hospital y regresaba a su departamento, un largo mes paso desde que había cometido aquella locura que casi acaba con su existencia. Todos estaban acompañándola a regresar a casa, entre ellos estaban Shaoran y también Tomoyo.

_-¡Bienvenida Sakura!- dijo Rika cuando entraba Sakura al departamento –Te cuidamos tu casa todo lo que pudimos-_

_-Gracias chicas- dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá -Estoy feliz de regresar-_

_-Nosotros estamos felices de que estés de regreso querida Sakura- dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_-Perdóname la pregunta pero ¿Qué pasara con tu casamiento Sakura?- pregunto Naoko_

Sakura bajaba la cabeza, por todo lo ocurrido, todos los planes para su casamiento con Shaoran cayeron al suelo. Shaoran noto esa actitud de su novia así que rápidamente trato de calmar la situación.

_-Con Sakura decidimos esperar un poco con eso, creo que no es momento aun para celebrar una boda- respondió Shaoran_

_-Ya veo- dijo Meiling algo desilusionada_

Tomoyo al escuchar aquellas palabras tenían sentimientos contradictorios en su interior, por un lado se sentía triste por que Sakura suspendiera esa boda pero también se sentía esperanzada ya que ahora tenia aun posibilidad para solucionar tu relación con Sakura.

_-No te preocupes Sakura- dijo Naoko abrazándola –Ahora solo debes recuperarte-_

_-Y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos- afirmo Chiharu_

_-Gracias chicas, lo haré- dijo Sakura sonriendo_

Después de un rato, las amigas de Sakura se retiraban cada una a sus ocupaciones, solo quedaron a su lado las dos personas mas importantes en su vida, Shaoran su novio y Tomoyo su amor.

La mirada entre Tomoyo y Shaoran era algo extraña, en ocasiones parecían rivales que solo buscaban llamar la atención de Sakura y por momentos eran compañeros, amigos que solo buscaban el bienestar de Sakura. Esa situación hería a Sakura ya que no quería que ellos dos se enfrentaban por su culpa pero ella comprendía que si elegía a uno de ellos lastimaría seriamente a la persona que no fuese elegida.

_-Shaoran… ¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua?- dijo Sakura tratando de terminar son esa tensión_

_-Claro…no tardo- dijo Shaoran antes de ir hacia la cocina_

_-¿Qué te ocurre Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura mientras Shaoran se encontraba ausente_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Actúas raro con Shaoran ¿Acaso sientes celos de el?- preguntaba Sakura_

_-Si… - decía Tomoyo mientras bajaba la mirada –Perdóname-_

_-Tomoyo, no debes dudar por lo que siento por ti- dijo Sakura tratando de consolarla_

_-Lo se pero… ¿Y Shaoran?- pregunto Tomoyo_

Sakura temía aquella pregunta, ella sabia que su amor por Tomoyo era indiscutible pero realmente también sentía un gran cariño por Shaoran quien le ayudo en sus momentos más difíciles. Verlo llegar sonriente, con el agua que le había pedido, le hacia mas difícil decidir ¿Shaoran o Tomoyo?

_-Debo de irme ya- dijo Tomoyo _

_-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto muy triste Sakura -¿Acaso no puedes quedarte un poco mas?-_

_-Lo siento Sakura pero aun tengo algunos asuntos que atender- respondía Tomoyo –Pero prometo volver mañana a verte-_

_-¡Te esperare con ansias!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_

_-¡Cuídala mucho Li!- le dijo Tomoyo a Shaoran con su habitual sonrisa_

_-Claro Daidouji, no tienes por que decírmelo- respondió Shaoran algo molesto_

Así Tomoyo salio de casa de Sakura con la tranquilidad de saber que ella se encontraba bien y en buenas manos, mientras Shaoran trataba de descubrir el porque algo de Tomoyo no le caía bien. Sakura noto eso en la mirada de Shaoran.

_-Shaoran ¿Te molesta en algo Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura_

_-No es nada Sakura- dijo Shaoran sin verla_

_-Te conozco Shaoran- decía Sakura –Tomoyo no te agrada ¿Verdad?-_

_-Es solo que…- dijo Shaoran volteando a verla –Tú nunca me contaste lo que paso entre ustedes hace dos años atrás ¿Qué paso Sakura?-_

_-Shaoran… no me preguntes eso- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada –Aun no me siento lista para contártelo-_

_-¡Esta bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!- dijo Shaoran algo molesto –Meiling me espera e casa para cenar ¡Debo irme!-_

_-Esta bien… pero trata de llevarte mejor con Tomoyo ¿Quieres?- decía Sakura mientras veía a Shaoran acercarse a la puerta_

_-Lo intentare ¡Nos vemos!- dijo Shaoran antes de irse de casa de su novia_

Sakura se quedo pensativa un momento, todo esto había pasado muy rápido, el volver a ver a Tomoyo cambio todo su futuro de vuelta y entendía que ocultarle la verdad a Shaoran era una tremenda injusticia para el que estuvo a su lado cuando más necesitaba apoyo. Temía por su reacción pero Sakura tomo una difícil decisión, le contaría toda la verdad sobre Tomoyo.


	19. Dulce locura

_Capitulo 19_

_Dulce locura…_

Un nuevo día había comenzado, Sakura abría los ojos despertando a causa de la luz de sol que entraba tímidamente por la ventana de su habitación. Mientras se levantaba de su cama ella comenzó a ordenar sus ideas de su confusa mente y sentía algo diferente, algo que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía. Se sentía… bien, ya no tenía ese pesar, esa carga en su pecho que le hizo sufrir mucho tiempo. Se sentía como antes, alegre, quizás era la presencia de Tomoyo, no lo sabía pero había decidido disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera.

Había decidido tomar una ducha, necesitaba sentir como el agua limpiase su alma. Pero mientras lo hacia, llamaron a su puerta, así que ella solo cubierta por una toalla salía a ver quien era.

_-Si ¿Qué desea?... – dijo Sakura casi automáticamente mientras había la puerta_

_-¿Sakura…? Soy… yo… - decía Tomoyo sonrojada cuando la vio _

_-¡Tomoyo!- grito Sakura cuando la vio_

Sakura cerraba fuertemente la puerta y apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como una gran calor recorría su cuerpo, su rostro se puso tan rojo como un tomate, aquella sensación no al sentía desde que vio a Tomoyo sin ropa por accidente hacia tanto tiempo cuando vivían juntas.

Mientras Tomoyo sufría los mismos síntomas por ver a Sakura de esa manera, ella creía que ya tenía esa sensación totalmente dominada. Pero volvían esas ganas de besarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos pero debía calmarse, aun no estaba aclarada la situación entre ella y Shaoran.

Después de unos minutos de respirar profundamente, Sakura volvía a abrirle la puerta a Tomoyo quien entro casi en silencio, con la mirada baja tratando de que Sakura no viera su sonrojo.

_-Perdóname…por interrumpirte- decía Tomoyo tratando de no mirarla_

_-No… no hay problema Tomoyo…- respondió Sakura también bajando la mirada –Déjame terminar de ducharme… -_

_-Claro… ve- dijo Tomoyo sin mirarla_

Sakura rápidamente se dirigió hacia el baño y entro en al ducha. Su corazón aun latía con fuerza solo por pensar que Tomoyo estaba en su casa. Trato de ser rápida en terminar su baño y así poder estar junto a su amada.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo esperaba en la sala a que Sakura saliera de la ducha. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que le era casi imposible quedarse tranquila. Comenzó a recorrer el departamento de Sakura y sus pasos la llevaron hacia donde Sakura se duchaba. Noto que ella había dejado la puerta entreabierta, la necesidad de verla pudieron más que su razón y con mucho cuidado espió a su amiga. La mampara que cubría la ducha dejaba ver la silueta de Sakura que seguía siendo tan bella como hace dos años atrás. Tomoyo se sentía hipnotizada por aquella visión, su corazón se aceleraba aun más, para ella Sakura era la cosa más bella. Pensamientos lujuriosos invadían la mente de Tomoyo y sin poder resistirse a la dulce tentación, decide entrar.

Sakura de pronto sintió que ya no estaba sola, vio como dos brazos la envolvían en un abrazo que venia desde su espalda. Una calida respiración rozaba su nuca, su cuerpo se inundaba con un intenso calor. Un suave beso sobre su cuello le causaba estremecerse, ella se dejaba llevar por las caricias que recorrían por su cuerpo desnudo.

Sakura se voltea quedando frente a frente a Tomoyo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que amaba tanto, que podía perderse en ellos. Tomoyo volvía a abrazarla rodeándola con sus brazos como queriendo no dejarla escapar, ambas parecía que podían escuchar el latir de la otra.

_-Tomoyo… yo… no… - decía Sakura con dificultad_

_-No hables- dijo Tomoyo colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Sakura –Solo… déjate llevar-_

Los labios de Sakura fueron besados por los de Tomoyo en lo que parecía un beso sin final, un beso eterno. La mente de Sakura quedo en blanco y se dejo llevar. También la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Ya no hubo palabras entre ellas, no las necesitaban.

Como aquella vez hacia dos años, ambas volvieron a estar juntas, volvían a sentir sus pieles rozándose mutuamente, volvían a besarse apasionadamente, volvían a sentir ese calor, esa pasión que las unía, ambas volvían a desearse nuevamente.


	20. Es el momento de decirlo

C_apitulo 20_

_Es el momento de decirlo_

Los ojos de Sakura se abrían tiempo después, volvió a verse en su cuarto, en su cama pero esta vez solo estaba cubierta por la sabana. Recordó todo lo sucedido en la ducha, las caricias, los besos de Tomoyo, recordó todo el amor y el placer entregado por ambas y se sonrojaba. Miro a su lado pero no estaba ella, igual como hace dos años atrás. Rápidamente se levanto de la cama y solo cubierta por aquella sabana recorrió su casa, parecía que Tomoyo volvió a dejarla sola pero al entrar a la cocina la vio, preparando algo para calmar su apetito.

_-Sakura… despertaste…- dijo Tomoyo cuando la vio entrar_

_-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sakura_

_-Te preparaba algo para comer, quería que fuera una sorpresa- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo_

_-¡Creí que te habías marchado!- dijo Sakura abrazándola fuerte_

_-Ya no me iré…- respondió Tomoyo abrazándola –Me quedare contigo…-_

Sakura la miro a los ojos, quería que ese hermoso sentimiento que tenia dentro de ella jamás terminara. Se acerco a Tomoyo y le dio un dulce beso expresando todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Aquel hermoso momento fue bruscamente interrumpido por el teléfono que llamaba anunciando una llamada entrante. Volviendo a la realidad, ambas se separan y tratan de calmar ese calor que les había invadido.

_-Ho… hola… - decía Sakura contestando el teléfono_

_-¿Sakura? ¡Soy yo! ¡Shaoran!- hablaba Shaoran -¿Cómo estás?-_

_-Bien… estoy bien- respondía Sakura sorprendida por la llamada de Shaoran_

_-¡Me alegra mucho!- decía Shaoran –Ahora iré a verte-_

_-¿Vienes ahora?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Si, en diez minutos aproximadamente- confirmo Shaoran -¡Nos vemos!-_

_-Te espero…- dijo Sakura colgando el tubo_

Sakura se quedo un momento con el teléfono entre sus manos con la mirada perdida. Al escuchar a Shaoran su corazón se lleno de culpa, sentía que había traicionado a quien le había ayudado tanto tiempo y a quien le tenia mucho cariño. Tomoyo noto esa preocupación y se atrevió a preguntar.

_-¿Estas bien Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo preocupada_

_-Si… estoy bien Tomoyo- respondió Sakura_

_-¿Quién llamo?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Sha… Shaoran… era Shaoran- respondió Sakura –Vendrá en diez minutos-_

_-Entonces… será mejor que me vaya- dijo Tomoyo algo triste_

_-¡No! ¡Quédate conmigo!- dijo Sakura abrazándola –Si te vas… me sentiré sola-_

_-Pero… Shaoran- preguntó Tomoyo_

_-Le… le diré la verdad- dijo Sakura algo insegura –Le hablare de nosotras-_

_-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Segura- afirmo Sakura mientras le beso los labios dulcemente –Es justo que Shaoran lo sepa de una buena vez-_

_-Te apoyare en lo que decidas- dijo Tomoyo –pero creo que deberías vestirte primero-_

Al escuchar el comentario de Tomoyo, Sakura vio con horror que había dejado caer la sabana que la cubría cuando abrazo a Tomoyo. Rápidamente y con el rostro totalmente rojo, corrió a su habitación a ponerse algo de ropa mientras Tomoyo se reía sutilmente. Sakura volvía a ser la misma despistada de siempre.

Y como la había prometido, Shaoran llego al departamento de Sakura diez minutos después de su llamada. Sakura lo recibió vistiendo una camisa lidiada y unos jeans azules que le quedaba en muy lindos en ella.

_-¡Hola Sakura!- decía Shaoran -¡Hoy te ves linda!-_

_-¡Gracias Shaoran!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –Pasa por favor-_

Shaoran lo noto en seguida, Sakura tenia aquel brillo que había tenido tiempo atrás y que había perdido. Se veía alegre, dulce, feliz, como cuando la conoció. Eso le intrigaba de manera pero fuera lo que fuera lo agradecía. Sakura le invito a sentarse y respiro profundamente.

_-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo Sakura_

_-Me asustas Sakura- decía Shaoran_

_-Es que lo pensé bastante y quiero contarte la verdad- dijo finalmente Sakura –Todo lo que pasó hace dos años-_


	21. La verdad escurridiza…

_Capitulo 21_

_La verdad escurridiza…_

Sakura había pasado el más hermoso momento junto a su amada Tomoyo, se sentía feliz como hacia tanto tiempo no se sentía igual. Pero todavía había un tema por aclarar… decirle la verdad a Shaoran de lo ocurrido hace dos años atrás.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, dentro del departamento de Sakura, mientras Tomoyo esperaba dentro de la habitación de Sakura el resultado de aquella conversación.

_-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo Sakura_

_-Me asustas Sakura- decía Shaoran_

_-Es que lo pensé bastante y quiero contarte la verdad- dijo finalmente Sakura –Todo lo que pasó hace dos años-_

Eso era lo que Shaoran esperaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, por fin sabrá que paso entre Sakura y Tomoyo. Mientras tanto Sakura respiraba profundamente buscando juntar valor.

_-¿Estas bien Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran algo asustado_

_-Si… ya… - dijo Sakura respirando profundamente –Shaoran… lo que paso hace dos años fue…_

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe la conversación entre ellos, Sakura fue a ver quien era.

_-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estas?- decía una alegre Naoko_

_-¡Hola Naoko! ¡Estoy bien!- contesto Sakura la verla_

_-Veo que estas con Shaoran- dijo Naoko cuando vio a Shaoran _

_-Hola Naoko- saludaba Shaoran_

_-Y también esta Tomoyo- dijo Sakura sin pensar_

_-¿Tomoyo?- pregunto asombrado Shaoran -¿Dónde esta ella?-_

_-Ella… esta en el baño- contesto Sakura_

_-Bueno… venia a buscarte, las chicas quieren hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Naoko _

_-No era necesario que lo hicieran- dijo Sakura algo avergonzada_

_-Lo hacen por que te quieren Sakura ¿Vamos?- decía Naoko –Pueden venir Shaoran y Tomoyo-_

_-Deberías ir Sakura- decía Tomoyo mientras salía de detrás de Sakura –Te divertirás-_

_-Esta bien- dijo Sakura _

_-¡Entonces vamos ya!- dijo Naoko tomándole la mano_

Así, tan de improviso, Naoko se llevaba a Sakura a donde sus amigas le tenían preparada la fiesta para ella. Shaoran y Tomoyo les seguían de cerca, Shaoran estaba molesto ya que Naoko les interrumpió esa conversación tan importante además de que Tomoyo estaba en el departamento de Sakura. Pero el confiaba que tendría otro momento para hablar de ello, había esperado dos años, esperaría un tiempo mas.


	22. Rompimiento…

_Capitulo 22_

_Rompimiento…_

El destino no fue amable con Shaoran ya que cuando tenía la oportunidad de que Sakura le contara lo ocurrido hacia dos años atrás, algo o alguien le interrumpía y posponía la conversación para otro momento. Eso lo ponía cada vez mas molesto, deseaba de todo corazón saber eso ya que en su interior sospechaba que Tomoyo y ella estaban más involucradas de lo que todo el mundo creía.

Y el no se equivocaba, todos los días desde que Sakura salio del hospital pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Tomoyo. En el fondo se alegraba ya que gracias a Tomoyo, Sakura volvió a ser esa niña alegre y divertida que solía antes, pero también se sentía celos ya que se creía ser desplazado por Tomoyo.

Sakura y Shaoran había salido a caminar, paseaban por el parque de la ciudad de Tokio. Shaoran se notaba molesto por todo lo ocurrido en estos días y Sakura se dio cuenta de la actitud de su novio.

_-¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura –Te noto extraño-_

_-¡No me pasa nada!- respondió Shaoran algo molesto_

_-¡No me engañas! ¡Estas enojado conmigo!- dijo Sakura -¿Acaso hice algo malo?-_

_-No se… dímelo tú- decía irónicamente Shaoran _

_-No te entiendo Shaoran- dijo molesta Sakura -¿Qué te ocurre?-_

_-Si pasas tanto tiempo con Daidouji es normal que no sepas de mi Sakura- decía Shaoran molesto_

_-¿Estas celoso de Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Es que ustedes dos no parecen amigas… parecen novias- dijo Shaoran molesto_

_-¿Novias…? ¿Quién te dijo eso?- decía Sakura algo nerviosa_

_-Nadie… pero es muy notoria la manera en que se tratan ustedes dos- dijo Shaoran -¿Acaso eso fue lo que paso hace dos años? ¿Tuvieron una relación?-_

_-¡No! ¡No tuvimos una relación!- decía Sakura negando todo sin saber por que_

_-¿Entonces que ocurre entre ustedes?- pregunto Shaoran molesto_

_-Es… solo que somos muy unidas… - respondió Sakura bajando la mirada –No te enojes-_

_-¿Entonces que paso hace dos años? ¡Dímelo!- exigió Shaoran_

_-Solo discutimos- dijo Sakura _

_-No te creo Sakura, me estas mintiendo- decía Shaoran molesto por la respuesta de Sakura_

_-¿Por qué eres así de cruel conmigo?- pregunto Sakura casi llorando_

_-Es que Sakura… ya no se si confiar en ti- dijo Shaoran seriamente –Creo que seria mejor… romper nuestro compromiso-_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Estas hablando en serio?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Si… cuando vuelvas a ser honesta conmigo volveremos a hablar- dijo Shaoran alejándose de Sakura_

Sakura se sentía culpable de mentirle a Shaoran, el era su mejor amigo y no sabia bien el porque ella no le pudo decir lo que ella sentía de Tomoyo. Se dio cuenta que si no hacia algo perdería a alguien que ella estimaba mucho.

Cerca de allí, Kevin vio como Shaoran discutía con Sakura y creyó que seria la oportunidad perfecta de quitárselo del medio y por así conquistar definitivamente a Sakura.


	23. Desengaño

_Capitulo 23_

_Desengaño_

Mientras las cosas con Tomoyo iban mejor que nunca, su relación con Shaoran se deterioraba cada día más y eso a Sakura le afectaba. Ella amaba profundamente a Tomoyo pero ella también sentía un gran afecto hacia Shaoran que la había ayudado mas que nadie en aquellos momentos tan difíciles que le toco vivir. Ella estaba en patio de la universidad se encontraba pensando, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, la forma de solucionar la situación tan compleja que tenia entre sus manos.

_-¡Hola Sakura!- saludaba Naoko acercándose a Sakura -¿Qué haces aquí sola?-_

_-¡Hola Naoko!- saluda Sakura –Nada… solo pensaba-_

_-¿En que pensabas Sakura?- pregunto Naoko mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_-¡Ya sabes!... problemas del corazón…- decía Sakura suspirando_

_-¿Tienes problemas con Tomoyo?- dijo Naoko _

_-¡No! Con Tomoyo estoy mejor que nunca- respondía Sakura –El problema ahora es por Shaoran-_

_-¿Shaoran?- pregunto Naoko sorprendida -¿Qué te pasa con el Sakura?-_

_-Yo… siento que lo estoy perdiendo como amigo Naoko- decía Sakura algo triste –El me ayudado tanto que nunca lograre pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mi pero…-_

_-Pero amas a Tomoyo ¿Verdad?...- decía Naoko interrumpiéndole_

_-Si… la amo con toda el alma- dijo Sakura sonrojándose –Pero siento que estoy traicionando a mi mejor amigo-_

_-¿Qué sientes por Shaoran?- pregunto Naoko_

_-Yo le tengo mucho cariño a Shaoran pero…- decía Sakura bajando la mirada_

_-No lo amas…- dijo Naoko_

_-No…- solo eso animo a decir Sakura_

Un silencio envolvió a las dos chicas, Sakura se sentía mal por Shaoran y Naoko no tenía la más remota idea para poder ayudar a Sakura. Ambas sabían que decirle la verdad a Shaoran lo lastimaría de tal forma que no volvería a ser el mismo chico dulce y amable.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la universidad, Shaoran caminaba por el patio pensativo. Se sentía muy confundido por sus sentimiento hacia Sakura, la quería mucho pero sentía que algo le faltaba a esa relación. Por momentos se echaba la culpa a la aparición de Tomoyo en la vida de Sakura pero también recordaba los recuerdos de su noviazgo con Sakura y nunca sintió que estuvieran realmente unidos, parecía que Sakura acepto ser su prometida solo para escapar del dolor que sufrió hacia dos años atrás.

En ese momento Tomoyo llegaba a la universidad, que anteriormente asistía, buscando a Sakura cuando la ve sentada bajo el árbol al lado de Naoko. Ella sentía una gran alegría solo con ver a su amada Sakura y con su más dulce sonrisa corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

_-¡Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a ella_

_-¡Tomoyo!- decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa_

Naoko vio como los ojos de Sakura se iluminaban cuando veía a Tomoyo y no pudo evitar sonreír por su amiga, podía ver como Sakura corría hacia su amada y demostraba todo su amor hacia ella con un gran y tierno beso que causaba envidia. Para ellas no existían otras personas en este mundo.

Pero desgraciadamente si existían otras personas en este mundo, Kevin que también buscaba a Sakura ve desde lejos la tierna escena entre ella y su amada Tomoyo. Se sentía furioso, el tenia toda la intención de conquistar a Sakura de una buena vez pero al verlas ahora solo quería desquitarse, se sentía engañado aun cuando ese sentimiento no le correspondía.

Poco después Shaoran llega a donde están Sakura con Tomoyo. Aunque el no alcanzo a ver el dulce beso entre ellas, no evitaba sentir celos de Tomoyo quien lograba fácilmente llevarse la atención de su novia. Decidió irse sin que lo vieran, quería estar solo para pensar y poder decidir que hacer ahora.


	24. No estoy seguro…

_Capitulo 24_

_No estoy seguro…_

Shaoran se sentía confundido, meditaba sobre sus sentimientos mucho tiempo y muchas veces pero no lograba llegar a una solución, a una respuesta que le iluminara su existencia. Meiling lo observaba tristemente, le preocupaba la actitud que había tomado. Pensó que todo se había solucionado con Sakura pero no era así, cada día se lo notaba más triste.

_-Shaoran ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Meiling preocupada_

_-Nada…- respondió Shaoran algo desganado_

_-¿Paso algo con Sakura?- Meiling volvía a preguntar_

_-Es… que… rompimos el compromiso- respondía Shaoran desilusionado_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- pregunto Meiling asombrada de la noticia_

_-Lo nuestro no estaba funcionando Meiling- dijo Shaoran mirando al cielo –Creo que no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella-_

_-¿Por qué dices eso Shaoran?- preguntaba Meiling_

_-Siempre me lo pregunte… cuando Sakura estuvo mal hace dos años y la ayude note que me uso como salvavidas- relataba Shaoran_

_-Pero no entiendo aun el porque dices eso Shaoran- preguntaba Meiling muy confundida_

_-Sakura… me miente…- dijo Shaoran mirándola a los ojos –O me oculta algo… algo que paso hace dos años y se que Daidouji estaba involucrada en ello-_

_-¿Daidouji?... ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- decía Meiling_

_-No se pero desde que ella regreso Sakura volvió a ser la misma que conocía antes, cosa que no logre nunca- dijo Shaoran seriamente –Creo que es porque nunca estuve realmente enamorado de Sakura ni ella de mi-_

Meiling se sentía muy triste por las palabras de su primo, siempre creyó que Sakura era la chica ideal para Shaoran pero al escuchar aquellas palabras de su primo ya no creía en ello.

Mientas tanto en el centro, Tomoyo buscaba un regalo para Sakura, se acercaba su cumpleaños y quería darle algo bonito, pero ella era seguida por Kevin. El tenía un gran odio hacia Tomoyo ya que creí que ella le había quitado a Sakura, el quería vengarse. Cuando Tomoyo salio en una galería para ver unas joyas cuando sintió unos brazos que la envolvían desde la espalda.

_-¿Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo_

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Sakura mientras era abrazada por Tomoyo_

_-Te conozco bien- respondía Tomoyo -¿Qué haces aquí?- _

_-Vine a hacer unas compras que necesitaba- dijo Sakura -¿Y tú Tomoyo?-_

_-Se suponía que seria una sorpresa…- decía Tomoyo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo -¡Feliz cumpleaños!-_

Sakura abría la caja para encontrar un anillo, de color plata con un diseño de un pétalo de flor de cerezo, al verlo Sakura no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, salto sobre Tomoyo y la abrazo fuertemente. Sakura se sentía muy feliz.

_-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Tomoyo!- decía Sakura entre llantos_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer Sakura- dijo Tomoyo abrazándola_

_-Te amo- dijo Sakura mientras le daba un dulce beso a su amada Tomoyo_

Tomoyo también correspondía aquel beso, se sentía enormemente feliz.

_-También te amo Sakura- respondió Tomoyo en un momento de respiro -¿Le acompaño señorita?-_

_-Sea un placer- respondió Sakura riéndose sutilmente_

Sakura le tomaba el brazo de su amada, ambas se sentían inmensamente felices de poder compartir estos momentos juntas. Era como ambas lo habían soñado antes.

Mientras ambas chicas se demostraban su amor a través de besos y caricias, Kevin oculto entre las sombras, tomaba fotografías. Tenía un gran plan para acabar con ese amor el que creía enfermo e inmoral. En su mente tenia la idea de que si lo lograba salvaría a Sakura de la pervertida de Tomoyo y alejarla del inútil de Shaoran.


	25. Confesión…

_Capitulo 25_

_Confesión…_

Sakura disfrutaba el tiempo que compartía con su amada Tomoyo ignorando el plan ideado por Kevin para destruir toda esa felicidad que habían cultivado. Después de pasear por el centro comercial, Sakura invito a Tomoyo a su departamento donde Sakura tenia planeada una fiesta para sus amigas.

_-¡Gracias por ayudarme con las compras Tomoyo!- decía Sakura mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa_

_-No es nada Sakura- decía Tomoyo sonriendo –Compraste muchas cosas-_

_-Si, las necesito para la fiesta de este fin de semana- decía Sakura mientras guardaba sus compras_

_-¿Darás una fiesta por tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Así es… - dijo Sakura sonriendo –Pero la verdadera razón de la fiesta es agradecerle a Naoko y las chicas que me ayudaron tanto cuando estuve mal-_

_-Tienes un gran corazón Sakura- respondía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-Y te pertenece a ti querida Tomoyo- le decía Sakura mientras la miraba a los ojos_

_-Sakura… ¿Y Shaoran?- pregunto Tomoyo seriamente _

_-Shaoran… y yo… terminamos…- respondió Sakura algo triste –Rompimos el compromiso-_

Ambas quedaron el silencio por un momento que por un instante parecía una eternidad. Tomoyo amaba a Sakura pero nunca deseo que Shaoran saliese lastimado. Temía preguntar si ella fue la razón de que Shaoran y Sakura se separasen pero Sakura prefirió contarle lo ocurrido.

_-Fue mi culpa, por mi Shaoran rompió conmigo- dijo Sakura_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-No pude decirle sobre nosotras…- decía Sakura algo triste –Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo-_

_-Sakura… yo no quise que rompieras- dijo Tomoyo muy triste_

_-Es lo mejor…- dijo Sakura –Pero siento que perdí a mi mejor amigo, que perdí la confianza de Shaoran-_

_-Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba –Todo saldrá bien ¡Ya lo veras!-_

_-Gracias Tomoyo por estar conmigo – decia Sakura correspondiendo el gesto_

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles para Sakura pero gracias al apoyo de Tomoyo tuvo la fuerza de seguir adelante. Durante ese tiempo no pudo hablar con Shaoran, el la evito para poder pensar en su presente y su futuro. Sakura aun deseaba hablar aunque sea una última vez para aclarar todo y por lo menos salvar aquella amistad.

Un día antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños que organizaba, Sakura fue a ver a Meiling quien la recibía de mala gana.

_-¡Hola Meiling!- decía Sakura al ver a la prima de Shaoran -¿Cómo estas?-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Kinomoto?- respondía Meiling algo agresiva_

_-¿Qué te pasa Meiling?- preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida -¿Te hice algo que te ofendiera?-_

_-A mi no… pero a Shaoran lo lastimaste mucho- decía Meiling rudamente_

_-Lo se… y lo lamento mucho Meiling- dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza –Nunca quise que termináramos a esta manera-_

_-¿Qué paso con Shaoran?- preguntó Meiling -¿Por qué terminaron Kinomoto?-_

_-Eso fue… culpa mía- respondía Sakura con la mirada baja_

_-¿Y Daidouji?- decía Meiling -¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?-_

_-¿Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura algo sorprendida_

_-Si, yo creo que ella tiene mucha culpa en todo esto Kinomoto- dijo Meiling seriamente_

_-¡Tomoyo no tiene nada que ver en esto!- respondía Sakura casi gritando -¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Yo fui quien se enamoro de ella!-_

Meiling quedo sin palabras al escuchar a Sakura, nunca pensó que Sakura se había enamorado de una mujer. En tanto Sakura también estaba sorprendida de su reacción, lo dijo sin pensar, solo por defender a su amada Tomoyo.

_-¿Estas hablando en serio?- pregunto Meiling aun dudando_

_-Es verdad…- decía Sakura mirándola a los ojos –Amo a Tomoyo-_

_-¿Desde cuando?- preguntaba Meiling_

_-Desde hace dos años…- se confesaba Sakura –Nos enamoramos… pero el miedo fue más grande que nosotras y Tomoyo se marcho-_

_-Entonces eso paso hace dos años- decía Meiling al escuchar a Sakura_

_-Y su partida fue lo que me lastimo…- dijo Sakura_

_-Y… ¿Shaoran lo sabe?- pregunto Meiling mas tranquila_

_-No…no tuve la oportunidad de decírselo- respondía Sakura –Por eso quiero que vengan a la fiesta que daré mañana ¡Quiero hablar con el y aclarar todo!-_

_-Bueno… le daré el mensaje pero no te aseguro nada- decía Meiling_

_-Gracias Meiling- decía Sakura haciendo una reverencia –Te lo agradezco infinitamente-_

Sakura se marcho después de hablar con Meiling, quien ahora estaba algo confundida. Creía que odiaba a Sakura por lo que le había hecho a Shaoran pero después de escucharla no estaba tan segura.

Mientras tanto Shaoran salía de la universidad para regresar a su hogar cuando Kevin se le acercaba.

_-¡Li! ¡Espera un momento!- grito Kevin_

_-¿Qué quieres Kevin?- pregunto Shaoran algo molesto_

_-Quisiera hablar contigo de Sakura- decía Kevin seriamente_

_-No tengo nada que hablar de ella contigo- decía Shaoran mientras continuaba caminado_

_-¿Ni siquiera para saber con quien te engaña?- dijo Kevin sonriéndole sutilmente_

Shaoran se voltea a ver a Kevin, ¿seria posible que Sakura lo engañe con otro hombre? La venganza de Kevin comenzaba.


	26. Una cruel venganza

_Capitulo 26_

_Una cruel venganza_

Shaoran se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Kevin, ¿Sakura lo engañaba? El sospechaba algo similar pero Shaoran quería mucho a Sakura y confiaba plenamente en ella, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la información que poseía Kevin en sus manos.

_-¿Qué estas diciendo Kevin?- preguntó Shaoran_

_-Que se con quien Sakura te engaña y además tengo pruebas- decía firmemente Kevin_

_-Eres un imbecil Kevin- dijo Shaoran muy molesto -¿Qué diablos te pasa con Sakura?-_

_-Solo quiero ayudarla- respondió Kevin –Sakura cayo en manos de una persona perversa y debemos salvarla-_

_-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Shaoran intrigado_

_-¡A esto!- dijo Kevin mientras le entregaba un sobre_

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura, llegaba Tomoyo a ayudarle a Sakura a preparar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños que ofrecería al día siguiente. Ella traía algunos artículos que Sakura le había encargado.

_-¡Sakura! ¿Estas en casa?- pregunto Tomoyo al entrar_

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Estoy aquí!- decía Sakura desde la cocina –Pasa por favor-_

_-Te traje lo que me pediste- decía Tomoyo mientras le dejaba los paquetes en la mesa de la cocina -¿En que mas te puedo ayudar?-_

_-¡SI!- decía Sakura mientras juntaba sus palmas en señal de suplica -¿Puedes preparar un pastel? A ti te salen riquísimos-_

_-Esta bien Sakura… - decía Tomoyo riéndose sutilmente –No has cambiado nada…-_

Así Sakura ayudara por Tomoyo preparaban todo para la fiesta que Sakura le haría para agradecer toda ayuda que sus amigas le dieron durante su penoso paso por el hospital.

Anochecía, y en casa de Shaoran, Meiling estaba preocupada por su primo, el estaba retrasado y eso la ponía nerviosa. Estaba a punto de llamarlo a su celular cuando le ve entrar por la puerta. Traía muy mala cara, mezclada entre ira y tristeza.

_-Shaoran… ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntaba Meiling muy preocupada –Estaba muy preocupada por ti-_

_-Por favor Meiling, déjame en paz- decía Shaoran mientras caminaba a su habitación_

_-Pero… Shaoran…- decía inútilmente Meiling mientras veía a su primo entrar a su cuarto_

Dejando a Meiling con la palabra en la boca, Shaoran se encierra en su habitación y recostado sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo, no podía evitar recordar la conversación con Kevin acerca de Sakura.

Flash back mode

_-¡A esto!- dijo Kevin mientras le entregaba un sobre_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Shaoran _

_-Míralo y luego me dices que piensas- decía Kevin seriamente_

Shaoran quedaba sin palabras por cada foto que el veía, donde Sakura le daba un tierno beso a Tomoyo en sus labios. Cada fotografía hacían sufrir a Shaoran que creía haber sido engañado por la que ahora era su ex-novia.

_-¿Qué dices ahora Li?- decía Kevin seriamente -¿Ahora entiendes el porque quiero salvarla?-_

_-No… no puede ser- decía Shaoran aun incrédulo_

_-¡Hay que alejarla de esa pervertida Li!- decía Kevin casi gritando -¡Debemos estar unidos en esto! ¿Qué dices?-_

_-Yo… necesito pensar…- decía Shaoran muy aturdido_

_-Esta bien… mañana hablamos mejor Li- decía Kevin mientras veía a Shaoran alejarse lentamente_

Fin flash back

Shaoran cerraba los ojos y trataba de calmar sus pensamientos…

En ese instante Meiling entraba a su habitación muy preocupada por su primo.

_-Shaoran ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntaba Meiling preocupada_

_-Si… déjame tranquilo ¿Quieres?- respondía Shaoran bastante mal humorado_

_-Shaoran… no se si decirte eso pero Sakura estuvo aquí- dijo Meiling_

_-¿Sakura?... – Shaoran preguntaba asombrado_

¿Seria verdad lo que Kevin decía? ¿Eran verdaderas aquellas fotografías? Shaoran se sentía mas confundido que nunca.


	27. Fiesta…

_Capitulo 27_

_Fiesta…_

Shaoran se sentía destruido, traicionado, humillado, gracias a Kevin. Él pudo ver a través de fotografías a Sakura mientras besaba dulcemente a Tomoyo. Ahora su mente estaba llena de pensamientos negativos: tristeza, ira, confusión, quería respuestas sobre todo de Sakura.

Meiling entraba a su habitación muy preocupada por su primo.

_-Shaoran ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntaba Meiling preocupada_

_-Si… déjame tranquilo ¿Quieres?- respondía Shaoran bastante mal humorado_

_-Shaoran… no se si decirte eso pero Sakura estuvo aquí- dijo Meiling_

_-¿Sakura?... – Shaoran preguntaba asombrado_

_-Ella dará una fiesta mañana y quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar contigo- dijo Meiling algo nerviosa –Pero si no te sientes de ánimos seria mejor que no fuéramos-_

_-No… creo que debemos ir…- respondía Shaoran –Yo también quiero aclarar ciertos puntos con Sakura-_

La reacción de Shaoran sorprendió enormemente a Meiling, ella hubiera apostado todo el dinero de la familia Li en que Shaoran no quería ver de nuevo a Sakura. Eso le daba un mal presentimiento.

El día llego, Sakura se levantaba temprano para preparar los últimos detalles para su fiesta. Se sentía entusiasmada, como hacia tiempo no se sentía de aquella manera. Quería que todo saliera perfecto y además tenia la esperanza de que pudiera arreglar sus problemas con Shaoran para que su vida volviera a tomar un rumbo firme.

Tomoyo llego poco después para ayudar a Sakura, casi llegando el atardecer comenzaron a llegar las invitadas. Naoko fue la primera y después fueron Rika con su prometido y Chiharu junto a Yamazaki, quienes eran amigos desde la infancia, pero a medida de que el tiempo pasaba y otras invitados llegaban Sakura se sentía desilusionaba ya que ni Shaoran ni Meiling aparecían. Se sentía triste pero a la vez se esperaba aquella reacción.

Pero cuando eran casi las diez de la noche y la fiesta continuaba alegremente Shaoran y Meiling arribaron a la fiesta. Sakura fue a recibirlos apenas los vio pero al acercarse a ellos noto la mirada fría de Shaoran, parecía que no era el Shaoran que siempre conoció.

_-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Que bueno que vinieran!- dijo Sakura con su habitual sonrisa_

_-Si… yo también creí que no veníamos pero Shaoran quiere hablar contigo- dijo Meiling mirando a su primo_

_-Bueno… yo también tengo que hablar con el…- respondía Sakura mirando a Shaoran -¡Pasen y diviértanse!-_

La fiesta proseguía sin ningún contratiempo. Cerca de las once de la noche, Shaoran se acerca a Sakura quien hablaba amenamente con Rika.

_-Sakura…- dijo Shaoran tomándola del brazo –Necesito hablar contigo-_

_-Esta bien…- decía Sakura algo sorprendida por la actitud de Shaoran_

Sakura es llevada hacia su habitación por Shaoran casi arrastrándola, aunque eso paso casi desapercibido por todos los invitados, Tomoyo los observo y tuvo un mal presentimiento así que los siguió. Una vez que entraron Sakura precintó que el momento de contar toda la verdad había llegado.

_-Shaoran… yo quiero contarte todo- dijo Sakura –Pienso que te lo debo-_

_-Creo que me debes mas que eso Sakura- decía Shaoran mientras le tiraba un sobre -¿Qué significa esto?-_

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Sakura mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus manos_

_-Solo míralo Sakura- respondió Shaoran seriamente_

_-Como… como desees- dijo Sakura mientras abría el sobre_

Shaoran observo como el rostro de Sakura se nublaba al ver el contenido de aquel sobre. De sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas al ver que en las fotografías estaban Tomoyo y ella cuando estaban en el centro comercial, en ellas se veía como se besaban. Lo que Sakura tanto temía ocurrió, Shaoran se entero de la verdad antes de que ella le digiera algo.

_-Shaoran… yo… puedo explicarlo- decía Sakura muy angustiada_

_-No tienes que decir nada Sakura- dijo Shaoran muy molesto -¡Me engañaste!-_


	28. Palabras que duelen

_Capitulo 28_

_Palabras que duelen_

Shaoran observo como el rostro de Sakura se nublaba al ver el contenido de aquel sobre. De sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas al ver que en las fotografías estaban Tomoyo y ella cuando estaban en el centro comercial, en ellas se veía como se besaban. Lo que Sakura tanto temía ocurrió, Shaoran se entero de la verdad antes de que ella le digiera algo.

_-Shaoran… yo… puedo explicarlo- decía Sakura muy angustiada_

_-No tienes que decir nada Sakura- dijo Shaoran muy molesto -¡Me engañaste!-_

_-¡No! ¡No lo hice!- decía Sakura muy nerviosa -¿De donde sacaste estas fotos?-_

_-¡Eso no te interesa!- grito Shaoran -¡ME ENGAÑASTE SAKURA! ¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!-_

_-¡NO! ¡DEJAME QUE TE EXPLIQUE!- grito llorando Sakura_

Los gritos se escucharon hasta afuera de la habitación de Sakura, fueron tan fuertes que todos los invitados los escucharon, la música ceso. Tomoyo la escuchar la discusión entro de improviso a la habitación donde vio como Shaoran le gritaba a una Sakura que solo atinaba a llorar.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Tomoyo algo molesta –Shaoran ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?-_

_-¿Yo? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa maldita pervertida!- Shaoran grito molesto al verla entrar _

_-¡No la insultes Shaoran!- grito Sakura llorando -¡Ella no tiene la culpa!-_

_-¡CALLATE!- grito Shaoran levantando la mano con intenciones de golpeadla_

_-¡SHAORAN!- grito Meiling al verlo_

Shaoran gira su rostro para ver a su prima que lo miraba muy molesta, y no solo la ve a Meiling sino también a todos los invitados que los veían asombrados. Entonces reflexionó lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta que se había convertido en una persona que no era. Cuando vio a Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos comprendió que estaba haciendo lo que había jurado jamás haría, hacer llorar a Sakura. Así que en silencio camino hacia la puerta y salio de casa de Sakura seguido por Meiling mientras se disculpaba con Sakura.

Inmediatamente a la salida de Shaoran, Tomoyo corrió a abrazar a su amada Sakura quien le respondió el gesto abrazándola muy fuerte. Mientras Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Tomoyo, todos los invitados comentaban lo ocurrido. Muchos decidieron irse ya que todo indico que la fiesta había terminado, solamente habían quedaron allí Naoko, Rika y Chiharu.

_-Calmate Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo con voz suave –Ya todo paso-_

_-¡No me dejes sola Tomoyo! ¡Por favor!- decía Sakura mientras lloraba_

_-¿Qué paso Sakura?- preguntaba Rika muy confundida -¡Shaoran estaba como un loco!-_

_-Sakura… ¿Shaoran ya lo sabe?- pregunto Naoko como entendiendo lo sucedido_

_-Si…- decía Sakura tratando de calmarse –Pero… yo no fui quien se lo dijo…-_

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿De que se entero Shaoran?- pregunto Chiharu algo confundida –Dinos Sakura-_

Sakura miro a Chiharu y entendía que era el momento de contarle todo a sus amigas, miro a Tomoyo como tratando de encontrar la fuerza de contar aquella verdad que por tanto tiempo. Tomoyo le respondía la mirada con su dulce sonrisa, diciéndole que pase lo que pase ella estará siempre a su lado, Sakura se sentó sobre su cama y respirando profundamente decida dar el gran paso.

_-Chicas… ustedes merecen que sepan lo que ocurrió hace dos años- decía Sakura mientras le tomaba las manos a Tomoyo –La verdad es que yo me enamore de una persona que no es Shaoran y aun la amo con todo mi corazón-_

_-¿Y… quien es?- pregunto Rika_

_-La persona mas importante en mi vida es…- Sakura hizo una pausa –Tomoyo…-_

El silencio envolvía a las chicas, la verdad esta al descubierto. Ahora Sakura y Tomoyo esperaban las reacciones que les harán saber que si entre ellas había una verdadera amistad.


	29. Amigas verdaderas

_Capitulo 29_

_Amigas verdaderas_

Sakura miro a Chiharu y entendía que era el momento de contarle todo a sus amigas, miro a Tomoyo como tratando de encontrar la fuerza de contar aquella verdad que por tanto tiempo. Tomoyo le respondía la mirada con su dulce sonrisa, diciéndole que pase lo que pase ella estará siempre a su lado, Sakura se sentó sobre su cama y respirando profundamente decida dar el gran paso.

_-Chicas… ustedes merecen que sepan lo que ocurrió hace dos años- decía Sakura mientras le tomaba las manos a Tomoyo –La verdad es que yo me enamore de una persona que no es Shaoran y aun la amo con todo mi corazón-_

_-¿Y… quien es?- pregunto Rika_

_-La persona mas importante en mi vida es…- Sakura hizo una pausa –Tomoyo…-_

El silencio envolvía a las chicas, la verdad esta al descubierto. Ahora Sakura y Tomoyo esperaban las reacciones que les harán saber que si entre ellas había una verdadera amistad.

Hasta que Chiharu rompió ese silencio.

_-¿Eso es verdad, Sakura?- pregunto Chiharu con algo de incredulidad_

_-Si…- respondió Sakura bajando la mirada –Yo… amo a Tomoyo-_

_-Y yo amo a Sakura- decía Tomoyo mientras tomaba su mano_

_-Pero yo tenía miedo de contarles porque no sabia como ustedes iban a reaccionar al saberlo- dijo Sakura sin levantar la mirada_

_-Bueno… no puedo negar que es raro pero…- dijo Rika mientras se acercaba a Sakura –Es maravilloso que se quieran-_

_-Rika…- decía Sakura algo confundida_

_-¡Si! ¡Es muy romántico!- dijo Chiharu alegremente -Además tienes buen gusto ¡Tomoyo es una linda chica!-_

_-Gracias…Chiharu- respondía Tomoyo sonrojándose_

_-Somos todas amigas y siempre estaremos apoyándote- decía Naoko con una linda sonrisa_

Mientras caminando por la calle sin rumbo, Shaoran pensaba en sus acciones con Sakura y se sentía una basura. Meiling corrió para alcanzarlo, cuando lo logro encontró a un desconocido Shaoran, que era solo una sombra de aquel dulce chico que a todas las chicas adoraban dentro de la universidad.

_-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué paso con Sakura?- preguntaba Meiling preocupada –No eras tú ¡No eres así!-_

_-No… no lo se…- decía Shaoran a punto de llorar –No se que me paso… cuando vi las fotos yo… perdí la cabeza-_

_-¿Cuáles fotos?- pregunto Meiling algo confundida_

_-Unas fotos donde… Sakura besaba a Tomoyo… - decía Shaoran mientras bajaba la mirada _

_-Vaya… lo sabes- susurraba Meiling _

_-¿Lo sabias?- pregunto Shaoran asombrado_

_-Si… lo sabia, Sakura me lo contó ayer- respondía Meiling –Pero… ¿Quién te dio esas fotos?-_

Shaoran recordó a la persona que le había entregado aquellas fotografías y se enfurecía. En ese momento comprendió que todo esto fue planeado por Kevin quien siempre estuvo interesado por Sakura y haría cualquier cosa para poder separar a quien estuviera a su lado, sea Shaoran o Tomoyo.

Después de un rato, luego de conversar y demostrarles todo el apoyo hacia Sakura y Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu y Rika se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Ellas dieron un gran ejemplo de amistad y de confianza, algo que muy pocas personas demuestran.

Solo se quedo Tomoyo que no quería dejar sola a Sakura, ellas estaban recostadas sobre la cama y Sakura abrazaba fuertemente a su amada Tomoyo. Ellas estuvieron un largo tiempo en silencio pero no pudieron dormir, solo querían estar juntas. Bien avanzada la noche Sakura rompía el silencio.

_-Gracias…- decía Sakura casi como un susurro_

_-¿Por qué es eso?- preguntaba Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-Por todo… porque estas ahora a mi lado- decía Sakura mientras la miraba a los ojos –Te amo Tomoyo… no sabes cuanto-_

_-Y yo a ti…- decía Tomoyo mientras le regalaba un tierno beso –Solo deseo que podamos regresar el tiempo, cuando vivíamos juntas… ¿Recuerdas?-_

_-Si… recuerdo… - respondía Sakura sonriéndole_

Ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio, Sakura quería sentirse amada y apoya su cabeza sobre los hombros de su compañera en señal de confianza. Mientras tanto Tomoyo quedaba pensativa, solo le acariciaba el cabello sedoso de Sakura y meditaba en lo ocurrido. En pronto Tomoyo le propone algo a su amada Sakura.

_-Sakura… ¿Te vendrías a vivir conmigo a los Estados Unidos?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura algo confundida_

_-Vayámonos lejos, lejos de todo esto, solas tu y yo- decía Tomoyo sonriéndole -¿Qué dices?-_

_-Me encantaría viajar contigo pero ¿Qué pasara con todo acá? ¿Con la universidad? ¿Y con Shaoran?- preguntaba Sakura dudando con la propuesta_

_-Por favor Sakura… solo deseo cuidarte y protegerte y en esta ciudad estas sufriendo…- decía Tomoyo mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos -¿Vendrías conmigo?-_

Sakura pensó por un momento, su situación en la universidad no era buena y al parecer su amistad con Shaoran termino, así que parecía que no tenia nada más que perder. Entonces miro a los ojos a Tomoyo y dio una respuesta a su pregunta.

_-Si… quiero ir contigo Tomoyo- dijo Sakura sonriéndole_


	30. Esas cartas de despedida

Capitulo 30

_Capitulo 30_

_Esas cartas de despedida_

Sakura pensó por un momento, su situación en la universidad no era buena y al parecer su amistad con Shaoran termino, así que parecía que no tenia nada más que perder. Entonces miro a los ojos a Tomoyo y dio una respuesta a su pregunta.

_-Si… quiero ir contigo Tomoyo- dijo Sakura sonriéndole_

Tomoyo le sonrió, escuchar esas palabras le hizo sentir una felicidad que jamás había sentido antes. Se acerco a Sakura y junto sus labios con los de ella en un dulce y apasionado beso. La noche se había cerrado sobre ellas, les pertenecía solamente a ellas. La luna iluminaba a través de la ventana de la habitación dando un ambiente especial y único para el momento que compartían. Sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraban enredados mutuamente y se fundían en uno solo, Tomoyo quería demostrarle todo su amor a Sakura con sus besos y caricias mientras Sakura quería sentirse amada y creer que podría ser feliz al lado de la persona más importante en su vida.

Al día siguiente, Naoko tocaba a la puerta del departamento de Sakura. Estaba algo preocupada por lo acontecido el día anterior con Shaoran y quería saber como se encontraba. Pero al entrar ve como Sakura corría por todos y eso la confundió.

_-¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Naoko confundida_

_-¡Hola Naoko!- saludaba Sakura mientras colocaba algunas prendas dentro de una maleta –Perdóname pero estoy muy apurada-_

_-¿Por qué haces una maleta?- preguntaba Naoko -¿Acaso planeas viajar?-_

_-Así es… viajo a los Estados Unidos- decía Sakura mientras seguía guardando ropa –Me iré junto con Tomoyo-_

_-¿Con Tomoyo?- decía Naoko anonadada –Pero... ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque… ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…- respondió Sakura mientras la miraba a los ojos –Además… solo quiero ser feliz junto a Tomoyo-_

_-Te creo Sakura pero me parece muy repentino- dijo Naoko_

_-Lo se y si no lo hago ahora temo arrepentirme después- decía Sakura mientras volvía a sus tareas_

Naoko solo la observaba como armaba sus maletas y de pronto noto la expresión del rostro de Sakura, se veía feliz y muy entusiasmada, como nunca antes la había visto así. Realmente Tomoyo era la persona que podía hacerla feliz.

_-¿Y Tomoyo?- preguntó Naoko al no verla -¿Dónde esta?-_

_-Fue a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes- contestaba Sakura –Cuando termine nos iremos-_

_-¿Cuándo será eso?- pregunto Naoko _

_-Dos o tres días…- respondió Sakura sin dejar de moverse _

_-Es… muy pronto…- dijo Naoko muy triste_

Sakura percibió la tristeza de su amiga, no quería lastimarla pero ella sabia que este viaje seria la última oportunidad que tendría Sakura para ser feliz junto a la persona más importante de su vida. Dejo un momento de empacar y se acerco a Naoko hasta abrazarla, quien la tomo de sorpresa pero casi de inmediato le correspondió el gesto. Por primera vez sintió el calor de su amiga que provenía de su corazón que ahora latía a causa de su felicidad.

_-Gracias por todo Naoko- dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba_

Naoko no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas, se había dado cuenta que ya no volvería a ver a Sakura por mucho tiempo. 

_-Estoy… muy feliz por ti amiga- decía Naoko limpiándose las lagrimas_

_-Gracias… - Sakura volvió a decirlo_

_-Es una lastima que no podrás despedirte de las demás chicas…- decía Naoko pensando en sus amigas_

_-¡AH! ¡SI!- expreso Sakura y corrió hacia una cómoda y tomo unos sobres -¡Quiero que tengas esto!- dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba un sobre_

_-¿Una carta?- pregunto sorprendida Naoko_

_-Es para ti- dijo Sakura –Solo quiero que la leas después de que me vaya-_

_-De acuerdo…- respondía Naoko_

_-También entrega estas, una es para Rika y la otra para Chiharu- decía Sakura mientras le entregaba más cartas_

_-Pero allí tienes mas cartas- pregunto Naoko viéndole las manos_

_-Una es para Meiling y la otra… para Shaoran- decía Sakura mientras la veía –Pero estas quiero entregarlas personalmente-_

Naoko vea como Sakura sostenía aquellas cartas, se veía que en ellas estaban depositados aquellos sentimientos que la noche de la fiesta no pudo hacerlo. Quizás esa fue la única manera que Sakura encontró para hacerlo, solo faltaba que Shaoran quisiera recibir aquella carta de despedida.


	31. Pelea por el honor

Capitulo 31

_Capitulo 31_

_Pelea por el honor_

Sakura lo había decidió, viajaría a Estados Unidos junto a su amada Tomoyo. Aunque la decisión de aquel viaje fue repentina, ambas estaban felices ya que compartirían su futuro juntas.

Pero todavía había asuntos que resolver antes de iniciar aquel viaje tan esperado. Tomoyo había arreglado aquellos trámites que había dejado pendientes cuando se marcho hacia dos años atrás y ahora iba a visitar a su madre que en ese momento estaba trabajando en su empresa. Mientras tanto Sakura salio junto a Naoko a comprar algunos artículos que necesitaba para ese viaje y de paso entregar aquellas cartas de despedidas destinadas a Meiling y a Shaoran.

Mientras en la universidad, Shaoran buscaba frenéticamente a Kevin. El quería aclarar aquel juego que creo con aquellas fotografías que provocaron las lágrimas de Sakura. Después de tanto buscar, Shaoran lo encuentra cerca de las canchas de fútbol de la universidad hablando con otros miembros del equipo.

_-¡KEVIN!- grito Shaoran al verlo_

Apenas cuando Kevin al escuchar su nombre, como un rayo, recibe un golpe de tal intensidad que lo derriba llevando al suelo. Cuando se reincorpora y trata de entender lo que ocurrió la voz que escucho anteriormente al golpe era la de Shaoran quien tenia una mirada de odio.

_-¿Li? ¿Qué diablos pretendes?- decía Kevin mientras se levantaba del suelo_

_-¡Eres un desgraciado!- gritaba Shaoran -¡Lo único que querías era lastimar a Sakura con aquellas fotos!-_

_-¿Qué tonterías dices?- contestaba Kevin -¡Solo quería que abrieras los ojos Li!- ¡Que vieras la clase de persona que era Sakura realmente!-_

_-¡Conozco muy bien a Sakura y solo es una dulce chica que solo quería ser querida por la persona que mas ama!- decía Shaoran casi gritando_

_-¿Y crees que eso es amor?- contradecía Kevin -¡Una chica no puede amar a otra! Eso es… ¡Enfermo!-_

_-¡Tu eres el enfermo Kevin!- gritaba Shaoran _

_-¡Te equivocas! Sakura merece ser amada por un hombre de verdad ¡Y ese hombre soy yo!- grito Kevin _

_-¡No me hagas reír!- decía Shaoran irónicamente -¿Tu? ¡Solo eres un pobre diablo!-_

_-¡Eres una imbecil Shaoran y te romperé tu maldita cara!- grito Kevin mientras se abalanzó contra Shaoran_

_-¡DEMUESTRALO ENTONCES!- grito Shaoran mientras se abalanzó contra Kevin_

De esa manera Shaoran intercambiaba golpes de puño con un enfurecido Kevin. Aquella pelea llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban en aquel momento en ese lugar, en lo que parecía una batalla entre dos guerreros enardecidos. Como dos boxeadores que daban todo de su ser para ganar, ambos chicos seguían peleando sin importar la presencia de los estudiantes y profesores que miraban con asombro a los dos chicos mas populares de la universidad partiéndose la cara mutuamente.

Y una vez mas, el destino demostró lo impredecible que era llevando a Tomoyo a dicha universidad. Ella había ido allí para retirar documentación que ella necesitaba para su viaje cuando vio a la multitud reunida cerca de las canchas. Llamando su atención decidió ir a ver y que estupefacta cuando vio a Shaoran pelear.

Las heridas en ambos chicos ya eran notorias, Shaoran en un momento de descanso se limpiaba con su mano la sangre que brotaba de la comisura de su boca. Kevin también trato de recuperar algo de fuerzas para continuar esa pelea, nunca espero que Shaoran fuera tan buen peleador.

Entonces ambos peleadores se lanzador uno contra el otro en un ultimo y gran ataque, y con la velocidad del rayo ambos chicos conectaron un violento golpe de puño en el rostro de su oponente pero quizás fue la rabia de Shaoran que pudo ser mayor que la de Kevin ya que este ultimo cae totalmente agotado al suelo mientras Shaoran trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero nunca bajo la mirada, siempre con la frente en alto.

Esa pelea que fue por el honor, tanto del de Sakura como del propio Shaoran, ya había terminado con victoria de Shaoran. Aun así pocos minutos después la policía llegaba avisada por unos de los profesores para llevarse detenidos a ambos chicos ante la mirada de todos los presentes incluyendo a Tomoyo.


	32. Una mano amiga

Capitulo 32

_Capitulo 32_

_Una mano amiga_

Sakura caminaba junto a Naoko, compartían los últimos días antes de aquel viaje que la llevaría tan lejos junto a su amada Tomoyo. Ya habían comprado lo que Sakura necesitaba para el viaje y se dirigían a su ultimo destino del día, la casa de Shaoran. Sakura había escrito cartas de despedida para cada una de sus amigas y solo le faltaba entregar dos más, una era para Meiling y la otra era para Shaoran.

Aunque cada carta estaban depositados los sentimientos de Sakura hacia sus amigas, la carta que estaba dirigida a Shaoran no solo tenia sus sentimientos, sino también le contó, con todo sus detalles, lo ocurrido con Tomoyo hacia dos años atrás junto con una sincera disculpa por todo lo que el sufrió en estos días. Sakura creía que aun Shaoran no quería hablar con ella pero no quería irse sin tratar por lo menos de dejar las cosas en claro.

Mientras tanto Shaoran se encontraba detenido en la comisaría de policía junto con Kevin por la pelea iniciada dentro del campus universitario. Kevin desde su celda gritaba e insultaba a todos por estar allí dentro mientras Shaoran solo se encontraba sentado mirando a la nada, pensando como había llegado a esa situación.

Sakura llegaba a la casa de Shaoran y era recibida por Meiling. Sakura esperaba que la prima de Shaoran la recibiera como la última vez, arrisca con ella, pero esta vez Meiling la recibió como una amiga.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Que bueno es verte!- decía Meiling mientras le daba un abrazo -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Hola Meiling- decía Sakura -¿Está Shaoran?-_

_-No, salio temprano y aun no regresa- respondía Meiling _

_-¿No sabes a que hora regresara?- pregunto Naoko_

_-Hola Naoko, no lo se- decía Meiling –No llevo su celular-_

_-¿Puedes entregarle esto cuando regrese?- decía Sakura mientras le entregaba las cartas a Meiling –Una es para ti, al otra para Shaoran-_

_-¿No quieres entregársela a el personalmente?- pregunto Meiling algo confundida_

_-No creo que el quiera hablarme…- decía Sakura bajando la mirada –Meiling…viajo a los Estados Unidos-_

_-¿Viajas? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Meiling asombrada _

_-Para ser feliz- respondía Sakura mientras se alejaba de Meiling –Solo te pido que la abras después que me vaya-_

_-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto Meiling_

_-Dentro de dos o tres días- dijo Sakura_

_-Sakura… espera un momento- decía Meiling _

_-No puedo… aun tengo mucho que hacer –decía Sakura mientras caminaba_

_-Perdóname Meiling- decía Naoko mientras seguía a Sakura –Después te explico-_

Meiling solo pudo ver como Sakura se alejaba de ella, dejándola confundida por su actitud y la sorpresiva noticia de su viaje. Ella ahora solo deseaba que Shaoran regresara lo más pronto posible.

Pero Shaoran no sabía cuando podría regresar a su hogar ya que se encontraba detenido por la policía. Mientras se encontraba en ese lugar, meditaba sobre todo, recordaba como había conocido a Sakura en una de tantas clases en la universidad, los problemas que ella tuvo hace dos años, el regreso de Tomoyo y todo aquello que rondaba alrededor de Sakura. Se había dado cuenta que el amaba a Sakura pero ella lo no quería como el la quería, lamentablemente el corazón de Sakura pertenecía a Tomoyo y el decidió que seria lo mejor dejar que Sakura este al lado de la persona mas importante en su vida.

_-¡Tú! ¡Afuera!- decía un policía a Shaoran_

La puerta de la celda donde Shaoran estaba detenido se abría, un policía le indicaba que podía irse, cuando pregunta la razón el policía solo le dijo "Alguien pago tu fianza". Eso le intrigaba ya que nadie de su familia sabía que estaba detenido, pero cuando el camino hacia la oficina para completar los papeles necesarios para obtener su libertad vio a quien le permitió salir de allí.

_-¿Daidouji?- pregunto Shaoran al ver a Tomoyo -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Ayudándote Li- decía Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Shaoran -¿Nos vamos?-_

Shaoran y Tomoyo salieron de la comisaría y caminaron juntos un buen rato, pero no hubo palabras entre ellos. Cediendo a la curiosidad Shaoran se animo a preguntarle el porque le permitió salir libre.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste Daidouji?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-¿Por qué? Porque Sakura se pondría muy triste si se entera que estabas en ese lugar- decía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

_-Ah… gracias Daidouji- decía Shaoran agradeciéndole_

_-Por favor… llámame Tomoyo- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole –Todos mis amigos me llaman así-_

Shaoran por primera vez vio a Tomoyo como una amiga y descubrió que era una chica de gran corazón, quizás fue esa ternura en la que Sakura se enamoro. Quizás el también podría esperar ser amigo de Tomoyo.

_-Gracias… Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole_


	33. Quiero ser tu amigo

Capitulo 33

_Capitulo 33_

_Quiero ser tu amigo_

Shaoran por primera vez vio a Tomoyo como una amiga y descubrió que era una chica de gran corazón, quizás fue esa ternura en la que Sakura se enamoro. Quizás el también podría esperar ser amigo de Tomoyo.

_-Gracias… Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole_

_-De nada- le dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole_

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar a un parque, Tomoyo busco una banca para descansar un rato y poder hablar con mas tranquilidad con Shaoran. Parecía que se habían leído sus pensamientos mutuamente ya que Shaoran pensó exactamente en lo mismo.

_-¿Qué piensas de mi Li?- pregunto Tomoyo_

_-Bueno… yo… - decía Shaoran algo nervioso –Creo que eres… una buena persona-_

_-No me adules… se que no te agrado por amar a Sakura- respondió Tomoyo_

_-Es solo que tu lograste en unos días con Sakura lo que yo no pude lograr en dos años- decía Shaoran –La haces feliz-_

_-No pienses que no hiciste nada- respondía Tomoyo –La ayudaste cuando mas lo necesitaba y eso fue por mi culpa-_

_-¿Tú culpa?- preguntaba Shaoran_

_-Yo la lleve a esa situación por no enfrentar mi miedo- dijo Tomoyo bajando la mirada –Nunca fue mi intención lastimarla pero lo hice-_

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Nos enamoramos… pero éramos dos chicas y amigas- decía Tomoyo mientras miraba el cielo –El miedo nos gano, aunque una noche, solo una noche… no hubo miedo-_

_-Ya veo…- decía Shaoran confirmando lo que pensaba hacia tiempo_

_-Pero después el miedo se hizo mas fuerte y me marche… rompiéndole el corazón- decía Tomoyo -¡Jamás me lo perdonare!-_

_-Pero regresaste…- dijo Shaoran –Volviste por ella-_

_-En cierta manera- respondió Tomoyo –Ahora jamás la dejare, jamás la haré llorar, jamás la dejare de amar-_

_-Ojala sean felices- decía Shaoran mientras se levantaba –Debo irme, Meiling debe estar preocupada-_

_-Yo también debo irme- dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba –Nos veremos-_

_-Nos veremos Dai… Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran mientras caminaba_

Mientras Shaoran se alejaba de Tomoyo, por un instante se detuvo y giro a verla. Entonces…

_-Tomoyo, quiero ser tu amigo- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Yo también…- respondía Tomoyo sonriéndole_

Sonriéndole también Shaoran caminaba rumbo a su hogar, mientras Tomoyo lo veía irse. No quizo ponerlo triste a Shaoran pero ella ya tenia fijado el día del viaje… dentro de dos días…

Sakura estaba en su departamento preparando la cena, había quedado con Tomoyo en cenar juntas y eso la entusiasmaba. La hacia sentir que ya vivían juntas, como antes. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando la escucho entrar.

_-¿Eres tu Tomoyo?- preguntó con alegría_

_-Así es Sakura- respondió mientras la abrazaba -¿Cómo estas?-_

_-Ahora feliz…- dijo Sakura mientras le regalaba un dulce beso -¿Tienes hambre? Ya la cena va a estar lista-_

_-Si, tengo mucha hambre- decía Tomoyo sonriendo –Cenemos-_

Mientras cenaban, Tomoyo le contó a Sakura del viaje, que todo ya estaba listo y dentro de dos días viajarían.

_-¿Dos días?- decía Sakura algo triste –Me parece todo muy rápido-_

_-¿Deseas que pospongamos el viaje?- preguntó Tomoyo _

_-No…- respondió Sakura moviendo la cabeza en señal de negativa –Estoy ansiosa por este viaje además lo decidimos juntas-_

_-Pensé que querías más tiempo para completar tus cosas- dijo Tomoyo_

_-Es solo que quería despedirme de mi padre y mi hermano- dijo Sakura –Iré a verlos mañana-_

_-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto Tomoyo _

_-Si, ya les hable por teléfono- respondió Sakura –A mi hermano no le agrado la idea para nada- decía Sakura suspirando –Me dijo que estaba loca por hacer este viaje-_

_-Me imagino- decía Tomoyo riendo sutilmente -¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué te dijo?-_

_-Me pregunto si estaba segura de hacer esto y al responder que si me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi por elegir mi propio camino y deseo que fuera feliz- dijo Sakura sonriendo_

_-Tu padre tiene un gran corazón Sakura- decía Tomoyo sonriendo_

_-Lo se…- dijo Sakura también sonriendo_

_-¿Y Shaoran? Deberías hablar con el- dijo Tomoyo seriamente_

_-El… de seguro que no quiere verme- respondió Sakura bajando la mirada_

_-Sakura, yo creo que deberías hablar con el sino te arrepentidas toda tu vida- decía Tomoyo_

Sakura se quedo muy pensativa, Tomoyo hablaba con la verdad. Si no hablaba con Shaoran antes de partir quizás jamás vuelva a hablar con el y la duda viviría junto a ella toda su vida.


	34. Regreso a casa

Capitulo 34

_Capitulo 34_

_Regreso a casa_

Sakura veía a través de la ventana del taxi, entraba a una ciudad muy conocida para ella, la ciudad que la vio nacer, la ciudad de Tomoeda. Ella iba en camino de sus padres, donde ella vivió su niñez para visitar a su familia. Sakura vio pasar en su camino cada lugar donde ella tenía sus más valiosos recuerdos de cuando ella era tan solo una niña, el parque pingüino, la primaria Tomoeda, el templo Tsukimine. Sakura al recordar esos hermosos recuerdos no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar caer una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla.

Sakura sintió un suave apretón en una de sus manos y voltea a ver a su acompañante y sonríe. Junto a ella Tomoyo la acompañaba a ver a su familia, Sakura insistió en que ella la acompañara. Quería que su familia conociera a la persona más importante en su vida.

_-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Sakura casi sin pensarlo_

El taxi llego a una humilde casa de clase media, era pequeña pero confortable. Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron hacia la puerta de esa casa y con cada paso el corazón de Sakura latía con más fuerza, no podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa "¿Qué dirá mi padre? ¿Estará muy enojado mi hermano conmigo?" Tomoyo se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su amada y le toma su mano con la de ella. Sin decir palabras Sakura vio a su amada Tomoyo y tuvo la fuerza para tocar el timbre. Un hombre alto y con una gran sonrisa abría la puerta y el corazón de Sakura se llenaba de alegría.

_-¡Bienvenida hija!- dijo el padre de Sakura al verla_

_-¡Papá!- dijo Sakura al abrazarlo_

Fujikata Kinomoto era un hombre apuesto a pesar de su edad, tenía una gran sonrisa y su rostro le daba una gran simpatía a quien le viera. El es un respetado profesor de historia en la universidad que ama su profesión, solo había algo mas que amaba mas que su carrera, eran sus hijos y su difunta esposa Nadeshiko.

_-¿Tu eres Tomoyo? Sakura me hablo mucho de ti- decía el padre de Sakura -Adelante, pasen-_

_-Gracias, es usted muy amable- dijo Tomoyo mientras entraban a la casa_

_-Pasen a la sala, les serviré un poco de te y un pastel que acabo de preparar- decía Fujikata sonriendo_

_-Gracias papá- decía Sakura –Déjame ayudarte-_

_-Gracias hija- dijo el padre de Sakura –Tomoyo, siéntate como en tu casa-_

Tomoyo le agradeció el gesto devolviéndole una sonrisa. Mientras Sakura y su padre iban hacia la cocina para traer el te, Tomoyo recorrió un poco la sala, ella sentía el calor que venia de ese lugar, tomo una fotografía en donde estaba Sakura junto con su familia. En ella Sakura tendría diez años y junto a ella estaban su padre que pareciera que el tiempo no le hubiera cambiado y su hermano Touya, en ese momento pensó que Sakura fue muy afortunada al crecer en un lugar tan lleno de amor.

Sakura y su padre llegaron con una gran bandeja con te y muchas porciones de un delicioso pastel de fresas, Tomoyo les sonrió y les ayudo a servir el te después de dejar la fotografía en su lugar y disfrutaron de una amena conversación que se alargo toda la tarde.

_-¿Y Touya papá?- pregunto Sakura -¿Hoy no vendrá?-_

_-Tuvo que trabajar pero vendrá mas tarde ya que le avise que hoy vendrías- respondía su padre -¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?-_

_-Bueno… es que es tarde… y mañana es un día ocupado…- dudaba Sakura_

_-Sakura… si deseas pasar la noche aquí no hay problema de que nos quedemos- dijo Tomoyo con su mas dulce sonrisa_

Sakura al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole, solo Tomoyo podía hacerla sonrojar y eso le hacia feliz.

_-Esta bien papá- decía Sakura sonriendo –Pero solo si te ayudamos a preparar la cena-_

_-Claro Sakura- respondió Fujikata_

En ese momento, alguien entraba a la casa. Al ver la figura que aparecía en la sala, Sakura se emociono al ver que no era otro que su hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto. El no había cambiado en nada con respecto a la foto, de cabello oscuro, se parecía mucho a su padre pero el no tenia esa mirada tierna sino era un poco mas serio. Pero eso no evito que Sakura fuera a abrazarlo fuertemente.

_-¡Hola hermano!- decía Sakura mientras lo abrazaba_

_-Monstruo…- dijo Touya al verla_

_-¡No soy un monstruo!- dijo Sakura enojada_

Por un momento Touya abrazo a su hermana menor, el sentía felicidad por verla de nuevo, solo por un momento.

_-¿Acaso estas loca?- dijo Touya separándose de Sakura -¿Como es esa locura de irte del país?-_

_-Hermano… yo…- decía Sakura sorprendida_

_-¿Acaso no pensaste en tu familia?- pregunto Touya -¿Qué ganaras con irte?-_

El ambiente de pronto se volvió tenso, Touya estaba molesto con la decisión de Sakura. Cuando Sakura estuvo deprimida hace dos años atrás, fue a pasar un tiempo junto a su familia. En ese lapso de tiempo que estuvo en Tomoeda, Touya vio un lado de Sakura que jamás había pensado en ver, a una Sakura triste y solitaria, lejos de la niña traviesa que el recordaba. Prometió que nunca más la vería triste y haría lo que fuera para impedirlo. La noticia de que Sakura viajaría a Estados Unidos lo volvía loco. Tomoyo y Fujikata miraban con preocupación a los hermanos Kinomoto.

_-Dime Sakura ¿Qué esperas obtener con ese viaje?- pregunto Touya_

_-Ser feliz…- solo eso dijo Sakura_


	35. Gracias papá

Capitulo 35

_Capitulo 35_

_Gracias papá_

Sakura había a visitar a su familia, a presentar a Tomoyo como la persona mas importante en su vida y a despedirse de su padre y su hermano antes de viajar. Su padre Fujikata la había recibido con los abrazos abiertos pero su hermano Touya le recriminó su decisión.

_-Dime Sakura ¿Qué esperas obtener con ese viaje?- pregunto Touya_

_-Ser feliz…- solo eso dijo Sakura_

Touya miraba con asombro a su hermana, no esperaba la respuesta de Sakura ni su firmeza en su decisión. Sakura en cambio lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, si quería ganar la aprobación de su hermano mayor sabía que debía mantenerse firme.

_-Touya, hermano, tú sabes muy bien que los amo a papá y a ti enormemente pero como tu siempre habías dicho, debía seguir a mi corazón- decía Sakura mientras veía a su hermano –Tomoyo es la persona mas importante en mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado-_

_-Pero irte tan lejos… ¿Qué pasara con tus estudios? ¿Con nosotros?- preguntaba Touya_

_-Touya hijo, no insistas mas- dijo Fujikata –Sakura ya tomo su decisión y debemos respetarla como su familia-_

_-Pero… papá…- dijo Touya sorprendido de la actitud de su padre_

_-A mi también me duele que nos deje pero lo mas que deseo que mis hijos sean felices- dijo Fujitaka sonriendo –Yo también te apoyaría si tomaras una decisión semejante-_

_-Gracias papá- solo eso dijo Sakura _

Touya miraba a su hermana menor con cariño, recordaba con nostalgia cuando era solamente una niña inocente. El siempre la había cuidado de cada mal que la amenazaba y se sintió culpable de no haberla podido ayudar cuando sufrió hace dos años atrás. Sakura se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza, Touya siente son ese abrazo todo el cariño y el calor de su hermana menor y casi sin pensarlo le corresponde el abrazo.

_-Gracias por cuidarme hermano pero te lo pido ¡Déjame volar con mis propias alas!- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba_

_-Sakura…te quiero- dijo Touya casi llorando_

_-Yo también te quiero hermano- respondió Sakura_

Tomoyo veía como los hermanos Kinomoto, y sonreía ya que felizmente habían hecho las pases. Su padre los miraba feliz porque ya sus hijos habían tomado el camino que recorrerían el resto de sus vidas.

Esa noche desde su habitación, la misma que ocupo cuando era niña, Sakura miraba las estrellas. Estaba tranquila, como hacia tiempo que no se sentía así, sus asuntos pendientes ya habían sido resueltos así que ya se sentía lista para marcharse para los Estados Unidos junto a la persona más importante en su vida, Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura vio entrar a su habitación a su amada Tomoyo quien venia de tomar una refrescante ducha, Sakura al verla le sonríe alegremente, gesto que Tomoyo correspondió dulcemente.

_-La ducha esta libre para que vayas a bañarte Sakura- decía Tomoyo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama para secar su cabello_

_-Esta bien… - Sakura hacia una pausa que extraño a Tomoyo –Gracias Tomoyo por haber venido conmigo-_

_-De nada- le respondió Tomoyo con su más dulce sonrisa_

Sakura se sentía feliz y quería demostrárselo a su amada Tomoyo, ella se acerca a Tomoyo y le regala el más tierno beso. Tomoyo le correspondió con dulzura y pasión, la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos eran tan fuertes que le eran imposible resistirlo. Se dejo caer sobre la cama a causa de las dulces caricias de Sakura, caricias que continuaron durante la noche hasta que agotadas de tanta pasión se quedaron dormidas.

Al día siguiente, en la ciudad de Tokio, Shaoran regresaba a su hogar. El había pasado la noche en casa de Yamazaki mientras pensaba en su futuro, el cual Sakura ya no estaría. Meiling lo vio y bastante molesta lo regaño.

_-¿Dónde estabas Shaoran?- decía Meiling -¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!-_

_-Estuve con Yamazaki- respondió Shaoran –Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas-_

_-Bueno, cuando no estuviste Sakura vino a visitarnos- dijo Meiling_

_-¿Sakura? ¿Por qué vendría aquí?- pregunto Shaoran algo asombrado_

_-Vino a dejarte esta carta de despedida- decía Meiling mientras le entregaba la carta a Shaoran_

_-¿Cartas de despedida?- pregunto Shaoran -¿Acaso Sakura saldrá de viaje?-_

_-¡Si! ¡Sakura viajara fuera del país y lo hará mañana!- dijo Meiling_

La noticia del viaje de Sakura tomo muy de sorpresa a Shaoran, de pronto vio la carta, suponía que en ella estaría la razón del viaje de Sakura.


	36. Es momento de hablar

Capitulo 36

_Capitulo 36_

_Es momento de hablar_

La noticia del viaje de Sakura tomo muy de sorpresa a Shaoran, de pronto vio la carta, suponía que en ella estaría la razón del viaje de Sakura. Shaoran tomo una decisión, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta.

_-¡Shaoran! ¡No la leas!- decía Meiling al verlo abrir el sobre -¡Sakura no quiere que la lean antes de que se vaya!-_

_-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Aquí puede estar la respuesta que yo buscaba- respondió Shaoran_

Así, sin que Meiling lo pudiera impedir, Shaoran leía cada palabra que estaba escrita en aquella carta de Sakura. Mientras mas leía, Shaoran entendía todo lo que había pasado con Sakura, Tomoyo y el.

Después de leer aquella carta, Shaoran deja caer la carta y sale corriendo ante el asombro de su prima quien toma la carta y ante la curiosidad por la actitud de Shaoran comienza a leer la carta.

"_Shaoran:_

_ Cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos, en otro país._

_ Me duele decirte esto de esta manera ya que tú siempre fuiste de frente y yo ahora me siento como una cobarde pero desde la noche de la fiesta tengo la impresión de que tú ya no quieres hablar conmigo._

_ Shaoran, tienes derecho a saber la verdad, todo sobre lo que me paso hace dos años y no quiero que me vaya sin que tú lo supieras… Si Shaoran… me voy a vivir a los Estados Unidos para poder ser feliz junto a Tomoyo._

_ Hace dos años, cuando entre a estudiar a la universidad, conocí a la persona más maravillosa y me hice su amiga casi de inmediato. Por circunstancias del destino me enamore de ella, de mi amiga, de Tomoyo._

_ Tuve miedo, miedo a perder su amistad, al rechazo y me aleje de ella. Eso fue muy doloroso para mi pero también para ella, y fue así porque una noche Tomoyo vino a mi encuentro y me confeso sus sentimientos… Ella me amaba y esa noche nos amamos, fue lo más hermoso que viví en toda mi vida._

_ Pero Tomoyo también tenía miedo, y ese miedo fue más fuerte que ella y se marcho. Me abandono, sin ninguna explicación y eso me destruyo. Tenía el corazón tan destrozado por el abandono de Tomoyo que yo ya no tenia ganas de vivir y si no fuera por tu valiosa amistad me habría ido de este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo._

_ La razón que acepte casarme contigo fue para poder olvidar a Tomoyo, habían pasado dos años y aun la amaba como el primer día y hasta ese momento estaba convencida que jamás volvería a verla. Perdóname porque piensas que te utilice y quiero que sepas que jamás fue mi intención._

_ Se que perdí tu confianza y tu amistad pero para mi siempre serás mi amigo fiel. Pero amo a Tomoyo y quiero compartir mi vida con ella. Gracias por todo y espero que puedas perdonarme y que algún día volvamos a vernos._

_ Sakura."_

Pasado el mediodía, Sakura y Tomoyo llegaban al departamento de Sakura para preparar el viaje que harán el día siguiente pero cuando llegaban a la puerta Sakura vio a alguien que ella conocía perfectamente, Shaoran estaba esperándola.

_-¿Shaoran?... – pregunto Sakura asombrada al verlo -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Leí tu carta y necesitamos hablar- respondía seriamente Shaoran_

Sakura se sintió muy asombrada por la presencia de su antiguo novio en su puerta, ella creyó que el no quería verla pero al saber que leyó su carta supo perfectamente que era momento para hablar.


	37. Cuentas saldadas

Capitulo 37

_Capitulo 37_

_Cuentas saldadas_

Pasado el mediodía, Sakura y Tomoyo llegaban al departamento de Sakura para preparar el viaje que harán el día siguiente pero cuando llegaban a la puerta Sakura vio a alguien que ella conocía perfectamente, Shaoran estaba esperándola.

_-¿Shaoran?... – pregunto Sakura asombrada al verlo -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Leí tu carta y necesitamos hablar- respondía seriamente Shaoran_

Sakura se sintió muy asombrada por la presencia de su antiguo novio en su puerta, ella creyó que el no quería verla pero al saber que leyó su carta supo perfectamente que era momento para hablar.

_-Bueno… pasa por favor- dijo Sakura aun asombrada_

Una vez dentro de la sala, Sakura estaba frente a frente con Shaoran. El día en que las cuentas pendientes entre ellos se aclararían había llegado, el nerviosismo de Sakura era evidente pero ella sabia muy dentro de su ser que si no terminaba este asunto en ese momento, su alma jamás estaría tranquila.

_-Leí tu carta Sakura- dijo Shaoran_

_-No debías haberla leído hasta que yo me fuera- respondió Sakura_

_-¿Por qué no me contaste acerca de ese viaje?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Eso fue repentino, además tú ya no querías saber nada conmigo…- respondió Sakura bajando la mirada –Solo quiero ser feliz junto a Tomoyo-_

_-¿Por qué no me contaste sobre ustedes?- preguntó Shaoran seriamente_

_-Miedo… supongo- solo eso dijo Sakura_

Shaoran dirigió la mirada hacia Tomoyo, quien con sus ojos casi llorosos, movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación confirmando lo dicho por Sakura.

_-Lo que más me dolió que no me tuvieras confianza Sakura- dijo Shaoran –Si me lo hubieras dicho antes…-_

_-Tenia miedo… necesitaba tener el apoyo de alguien y tú me tendiste una mano cuando mas lo necesitaba- decía Sakura con tono triste –Yo… yo hice todo lo que pude para corresponder tu cariño pero no pude…-_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué quisiste ser mi novia? ¿Por qué quisiste casarte conmigo?- pregunto Shaoran_

_-Bueno…- Sakura bajaba la mirada nuevamente –Yo quería tratar de olvidar a Tomoyo y aprender a amarte pero…-_

_-Ya veo… solo me usaste- dijo Shaoran_

_-¡No! ¡Nunca fue mi intención!- decía Sakura –Yo realmente siento mucho cariño por ti pero a quien amo es a Tomoyo-_

Shaoran quedo en silencio por mucho tiempo, tanto que Sakura y Tomoyo sintieron miedo. Temían en la reacción de Shaoran, sabían que cada palabra que Shaoran escuchaba de parte de Sakura, le lastimaba cada vez más su pobre corazón. Pero la reacción de Shaoran les sorprendió más todavía.

_-Supongo que siempre lo supe… - decía Shaoran –Aunque no quería admitirlo-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dices Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura algo confundida_

_-Me puse a pensar mucho en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos y nunca fuimos tan cariñosos como tu lo eres ahora con Tomoyo- decía Shaoran –Nunca sentí esa cercanía entre nosotros-_

_-Lo lamento Shaoran- decía Sakura_

_-No tienes que hacerlo Sakura- respondió Shaoran –Es mejor aclararlo ahora que en diez años después-_

_-Shaoran…- decía Sakura algo emocionada_

Shaoran se levanto y camino hacia la puerta del departamento, antes de salir y ante la mirada de Sakura y Tomoyo el voltea a verlas y les dice:

_-Te deseo que seas feliz con Tomoyo-_

Sakura sonrió feliz, finalmente todos los conflictos que tenia con Shaoran habían terminado. Sentía que su amistad con Shaoran había sido salvada y ahora podía comenzar una nueva vida junto a la persona más importante en su vida, una nueva vida junto a Tomoyo.


	38. Es hora de partir… gracias a todos

Capitulo 38

_Capitulo 38_

_Es hora de partir… gracias a todos_

El sol apenas cruzaba en el horizonte dando comienza a un nuevo día. Ella se levantaba de su lecho y caminaba hacia la cocina para calmar su creciente sed. Ella había vivido la más hermosa experiencia de toda su vida al lado de la persona que ella tanto amaba ahora. Su cuerpo desnudo aun conservaba el aroma de esa persona quien le hizo vivir tantas sensaciones tan placenteras que ni ella misma sabia que podía sentir. Su corazón aun latía con tanta fuerza, aun su respiración se agitaba al recordar lo sucedió esa noche y sonreía.

Ella ve la hora, aun era muy temprano y el deseo de volver al lado de la persona que le robo el corazón era imposible de domar. Volvía a la habitación, volvía a la cama, volvía a su lado.

Mientras la veía dormir ella jugaba con su cabello, dormía profundamente. Entonces comenzó a recordar todos los acontecimientos que llevaron a este momento tan especial, tan íntimo.

Mientras aquella persona quien dormía a su lado repetía el nombre de la persona que mas amaba entre sueños.

_-Sakura…_

Sakura veía el reloj y dulcemente despertaba a su compañera, el tiempo avanzaba y el día de hoy viajaban a los Estados Unidos. Tomoyo abría los ojos y sonreía al ver a quien estaba a su lado.

_-Buenos días- decía Sakura sonriéndole_

_-Buenos días- respondía Tomoyo con su mas dulce sonrisa_

_-Tomoyo… tenemos que levantarnos…- decía Sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama -¿A que hora sale el vuelo?-_

_-¡Es verdad! ¡Hoy es el día!- dijo Tomoyo también levantándose –El vuelo sale a las 3 de la tarde-_

_-¿Quieres ducharte primero o yo voy primero?- pregunto Sakura_

_-¿Y si nos duchamos juntas?- pregunto Tomoyo con una mirada picara_

_-Me encantaría- respondía Sakura también con una mirada picara_

La hora de viajar se acercaba, en el aeropuerto Sakura esperaba la salida de su vuelo junto a Tomoyo. Sakura se veía notablemente nerviosa, no era de menos, este viaje marcaría el comienzo de una nueva vida.

_-¿Estas bien Sakura?- le pregunta Tomoyo al verla -¿Estas nerviosa?-_

_-Algo, pero estoy mas emocionada Tomoyo- decía Sakura _

_-Yo también lo estoy Sakura- decía Tomoyo muy emocionada_

Antes de que el vuelo fuese anunciado, una voz muy conocida para las dos les llamo la atención. Sakura voltea a ver y encuentra con gran sorpresa que sus amigos y su familia habían ido a despedirse de ellas. Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo fueron abrazadas por sus amigas, su padre y su hermano que vinieron de Tomoeda para desearle suerte en este viaje. Pero Sakura quedo aun mas sorprendida ya que Shaoran también había ido a despedirse de ella.

_-Shaoran… no esperaba verte aquí…- dijo Sakura algo confundida pero feliz de verlo de nuevo_

_-¿Acaso no puedo despedirme de mi mejor amiga?- decía Shaoran con su mejor sonrisa_

_-¡Shaoran!- dijo Sakura antes de abrazarlo fuertemente_

Sakura se sentía feliz, pensó que, desde que había decidido estar al lado de la persona mas importante de su vida, sus amigos, su familia no entendería su amor por Tomoyo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no importa lo que pase su gente mas querida siempre estaría a su lado.

La anunciadora avisa que el vuelo que parte de Japón con destino a Estados Unidos ya esta por salir. Sakura y Tomoyo miraron por última vez a sus amigos, su gente, su familia.

_-¡Ya es hora de partir!- decía Sakura -¡Gracias a todos!-_

_-Cuídate hija- decía su padre – ¡Y se muy feliz!-_

_-Y no olvides llamarnos monstruo- decía su hermano Touya _

_-¡No soy un monstruo!- grito Sakura mientras todos se reían_

_-Cuídala Tomoyo- decía Shaoran acercándose a Tomoyo_

_-No te preocupes, lo haré- prometió Tomoyo sonriéndole_

Y así ellas subieron a su avión, con todos sus seres queridos despidiéndose mientras ellas iniciaban aquel viaje que tanto habían esperado.

Desde el avión que las llevaría a los Estados Unidos, Sakura y Tomoyo veían por ultima vez aquel país que las vio nacer y sabían que volverían algún día pero ahora enfrentarían el futuro juntas, para siempre.


	39. La magia empieza con un beso

Capitulo 39

_Capitulo 39_

_La magia empieza con un beso_

Dos años después

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel día que Sakura había llegado a los Estados Unidos junto con su amada Tomoyo. Era un país nuevo, gente nueva pero ella tenía confianza en ella y en su amor, Tomoyo. Durante ese tiempo ellas vivieron en varios lugares de aquel país. Primero arribaron al rancho de la familia Daidouji que poseían en California, poco después pasaron un tiempo en La Florida para después radicarse en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Tomoyo había proseguido su carrera de diseñadora de ropas que comenzó cuando estaba en la secundaria y que retomo cuando dejo la universidad. Aunque tenia poco tiempo en el medio ya se estaba forjando una gran reputación y todo gracias a Sakura, quien se convirtió en su musa inspiradora y que también modelaba sus diseños.

Sakura en cambio decidió seguir con sus estudios que había abandonado en Japón y a pesar de lo difícil que le resulto aprender un nuevo idioma, con la ayuda de Tomoyo logro salir adelante y ahora seguía con paso firme con sus estudios.

Un día, en su departamento que compartían juntas, Sakura recibe una carta desde su país natal, Japón. Tomoyo la observa desde su estudio y con gran curiosidad se dirige hacia ella.

_-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo algo intrigada_

_-Es una carta de Naoko- respondió Sakura muy contenta_

_-¿Y que dice ella?- decía Tomoyo alegremente_

_-Deja que te la leo- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a Tomoyo en el sofá_

"_Querida Sakura:_

_ ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, ¿Y Tomoyo? Seguro que la estas cuidando ya que es una linda chica. Aquí todos te extrañamos mucho y nos alegramos que todo te este yendo muy bien._

_ Te contare todo el chisme entre nosotros, Chiharu y Yamazaki se comprometieron ¿Puedes creerlo? A mi no me sorprendió ya que ellos estuvieron siempre juntos desde el jardín de niños. El casamiento es dentro de 3 meses y espero que puedan venir a verlos para esa fecha. Rika esta a punto de recibirse, sabias que ella es muy lista y estaba un año adelantada mas que nosotras pero eso no es lo mejor ¡Ella sale con un profesor de la universidad! ¿Te acuerdas del profesor Terada? ¡Estaban saliendo desde hace un año y medio! Se lo tenía bien guardadito la muy tímida._

_ Bueno en cambio a mi, publique mi primer libro que se llama "La magia empieza con un beso" y esta dedicado a ti y a Tomoyo. Es tu historia, la historia de ambas y quería que no se perdiera en el tiempo._

_ Y Shaoran… el se recupero, esta de novio con Meiling. Parece algo raro pero ella lo ayudo mucho cuando te fuiste y creo que ambos aprendieron a amarse. Creo que es lo mejor por ahora._

_ Al único que le fue mal es a Kevin ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno después de la pelea que tuvo con Shaoran se descubrió que el fue tomo las fotografías y quien te difamo en la universidad, lo expulsaron por ello. _

_ Sakura… espero con ansias tu respuesta a esta carta y si pueden venir para el casamiento de Chiharu y Yamazaki y de paso recordamos los viejos tiempos. Debo dejarte pero siempre estaré esperando por ti amiga._

_ Te quiere Naoko."_

Sakura sonreía mientras leía nuevamente la carta, Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en el cuello. Ella se sienta muy feliz de saber que sus amigos se encontraban bien.

_-Tomoyo ¿Podríamos ir al casamiento de Chiharu?- preguntó Sakura_

_-Creo que no habrá problema- decía Tomoyo viéndola -¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-Si… estoy muy feliz- dijo Sakura sonriéndole -¿Sabes? Creo que Naoko tenía razón-_

_-¿En que tenia razón?- pregunto Tomoyo algo confundida_

_-En que la magia comenzó con un beso- respondía Sakura –Fue aquel que te robe una noche mientras dormías-_

_-Sakura… aquella noche… no estaba dormida- respondía Tomoyo avergonzada –Te escuche llegar y me hice la dormida para no molestarte-_

_-¿Entonces por que no me dijiste nada?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Bueno… porque me gusto mucho…- decía Tomoyo riendo sutilmente_

_-¡Tramposa!- decía Sakura mientras iniciaba una guerra de almohadas_

La guerra continuo un rato mas hasta que Tomoyo, viéndose superada por su amada Sakura, la abraza y caen sobre la alfombra. Cuando quedaron frente a frente ambas se miraron profundamente a los ojos de su compañera, perdiéndose en ellos. Se dieron un dulce y tierno beso mientras se decían aquellas palabras que venían desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

­_-Te amo Sakura…-_

_-Y yo a ti Tomoyo…-_

Fin


End file.
